By Chance
by Ydream08
Summary: Lucius Malfoy saw her by chance. He rarely came to their summer house, actually. The day he arrived, he had an argument with his son and opted to retire early to his room. He saw her by chance just then, looking delectable and so alluring. Their chance meetings afterwards drove his desire. She could be good for him. So he pursued, and finally, she was his.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

* * *

Chapter 1

Stepping out of the shower, Hermione walked to the room at the back, careful that her towel did not fall. This room belonged to her parents and occasionally Hermione used it to get ready when she planned to go out. Tonight she would meet with her friends by the coast, so she indeed needed the full-length mirror her parents had. Her own room lacked that necessity simply because the room was too small. Their apartment here that they used during the summer holidays had two rooms, one kitchen and a living room. The best thing about the place was its spacious balcony, actually. They even shared one bathroom! Buildings in this street were more or less as big as theirs, except for the one mansion to their left. It belonged to some rich family whose son has been a pain in the arse throughout her childhood. World, simply, wasn't fair.

Hermione closed the door behind her and dismissed her thoughts. She was going to meet with Harry, Ron and the rest of the gang. They were gathering to celebrate Lavender's birthday. Since the blonde girl and Ron have been an item since last year, one would think the girl would stop being jealous of Hermione (her own crush to Ronald had ended before the dunderhead could view her as a female) but truth was that Hermione was sick of Lavender Brown. She constantly put down Hermione with a snide comment whenever their friend group was out in the public. If anyone could find a fault at Hermione being the president of the university congress, that would be dear Lavender.

So tonight, Hermione was going to wear a short leather skirt and put on her best makeup with matching red lips to her top. Oh, she would have fun making Lavender _jealous_! It wasn't academics that the girl accepted defeat, but rather she valued looks and having the spotlight of the night. Well, Hermione could very well challenge her at that. Enough to get on the girl's nerves was fine by Hermione.

With that in mind, Hermione first went to draw the curtains of the room. Making sure her towel wouldn't slide off, she quickly handled the curtains but the narrow crack that was left open, she thought wouldn't be a problem. Hardly anybody lived in the mansion across anyway.

Then, she got her moisturizer to apply them to her legs. It wasn't late in the evening, so the light coming from that crack of curtains to her left was adequate. Still, as she rose to correct her head towel, Hermione decided it would be better to do her makeup in the bathroom.

Getting sick of the towel that could hardly contain her mess of hair, Hermione shed it off. She grabbed her thong from the bed, bent over and wore the lacy garment. Honestly, the first hour of wearing those particular knickers always made Hermione hyper aware and it was a conflicting feeling of both sexiness and embarrassment, but Hermione was brave if nothing else.

Her knickers worn, Hermione opted to tie her hair back. At the act of twisting her curls at the back of her head, she realized she didn't have any hairbands.

Looking for something to tie her hair with, she caught a glimpse at her reflection from the mirror across. Like this, her arms stretched and bent at the elbows toward the back, her tits looked round and perky. The dip of her waist towards her flat stomach accentuated her womanly curves, and the seldom realization that she was a damn hot _woman_ flashed in her mind. She rarely felt that way in jeans and sweaters, and not to mention the lack of a boyfriend did some damage to her female ego due to the scant compliments.

But looking at herself now only in her knickers made the heat to pool in her cheeks and her sex to tingle so very lightly but sweetly. Oh, sweet circe, she was getting wet! Not like she could attend to herself when she was running late to their meeting.

At that last alarming thought, something else caught Hermione's attention.

To her left, between the opening of the curtains, she noticed a shadow.

She realized there was a pair of shoes first. Then her gaze followed dark grey trousers, to see a man wearing a sharp suit with a red tie.

It was the third floor of the mansion across from here, which was set at a level slightly higher than their apartment. The bedroom at the back directly faced the one she was in right now, but till now Hermione had hardly ever seen anyone occupying it.

Caught at the leer of the man behind the vast window of the mansion, Hermione could only think: _but the lights were off!_

And they indeed were. Hermione could hardly distinguish anything but his hard eyes and prominent jaw. Also his light blonde hair.

Shame combusted her veins the same moment she gasped and let go of her hair to cover her breasts.

She was aware her arms barely covered anything, so with a small shriek, Hermione leapt forward to close the curtains, or at least get behind it.

Oh, for the love of God, what had just happened?! The man had seen her naked! She was stupid, stupid, _stupid_. Shit, shit shit.

A mantra of curse words was halted with one thought banging her head: Who was he?

And how long had he been there?

Resting her hand at her sternum, she somewhat organized her breaths and finally, stepped away from the curtains. She made sure they were closed before wearing the rest of her clothes in haste. Even when she was done, she _felt_ naked.

And horrifyingly it made her heartbeat accelerate, especially when she realized her knickers were thoroughly damp.

Oh, God, did she… like it?

Hermione closed her eyes and an image of her, the one she saw in the mirror but from a perspective that could only be seen through the opposite mansion, flashed in her mind. She just imagined how she looked in his eyes and she wondered what he thought. Did he think her sexy? Was he turned on? He had seen her naked! It must have affected him somehow.

This was ridiculous.

Hermione shook her head and whispered repeatedly, "Get over it, Hermione. Get. Over. It. It didn't happen."

She could act like this never happened. That, she would do. What else could she do? Freak out over who had seen her? Minding the owners of the mansion, Hermione could only guess it was Draco Malfoy's, what, father or something, but in the end, Hermione didn't know.

And she wouldn't know with how reserved the family was, regardless of a spoiled dick they had as a son.

Hermione checked her appearance from the full-length mirror and finally concluded herself to be calm enough to go back to do her make-up and tell her parents she was leaving.

Just out of curiosity, Hermione walked back to the window of the room. Her trembling hands hesitantly cracked open the curtains and she peeked through. Breath held, she intently gazed across the window but only found the darkness of the empty mansion.

He wasn't there, whoever he had been.

Hermione took a step back, but in a daring move, she opened the curtains full till the end. She didn't have anything to hide. _This_, whatever that had happened, didn't mean anything. What could it change, really?

Finally, at ease, if only a bit shook and tensed from the earlier exchange, Hermione made her way inside. Harry called just then, and she happily switched into the normalcy that was her life.

* * *

**Hi,**

**I know all of my stories have HIATUS written all over them... I know I have exams coming up that I can't afford to fail...I know its Ramadan and writing this story makes me feel even more guilty...**

**BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT.**

**So, my only other Lumione has some time before it gets to the heated part, so I thought why not start a new one that would directly serve the purpose? Hehehehe, I'm so smart, but it was simple logic really lol.**

**This will be a non-magic AU. I'm thinking of the plot as I go, so you might be as surprised as I am. I will keep the chapters short so I can update quickly.**

**Hope you liked it! Curious for your thoughts :D**

**Take care!**

**Ydream08**


	2. Chapter 2

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

* * *

Chapter 2

He liked it that the sky was painted a dark purple. The howls of street dogs soothed his anger in a way that rivalled the whisky he currently sipped. Lucius Malfoy remembered once again why he liked this summer house although he hadn't visited it the past decade or more: The wilderness and the isolation eased his soul.

Gulping down more of his whiskey, Lucius looked at the black sea. He listened to the far-away waves as he watched their motion rock the solitary fisher's boat in the open. The air was crisp with cold and the stillness resonated within him.

It has been years since he has last been here.

How old was he then, now that he thought about it. Twenty-seven? Lucius had last been here when his dear friend Rodolphus had been alive and well. After his death, many things had changed.

Lucius had a son with Narcissa, for one thing. A mistake that had ensnared him to the Black family. It was the sister Black who was the problem, Rodolphus' maniac wife and killer.

The Black family was a curse, in all honesty.

The last thing he desired was to be sucked in those very same thoughts from more than a decade ago, but Lucius could hardly help it.

Seated at the rocking chair of their balcony, Lucius Malfoy stared outside and forgot presence of his drink. He remembered his old friend Rod. He remembered the times they would take a trip to the coast. He recalled their laughter. Rod had been a handsome lad, and far friendlier than Lucius had ever been. He was charming to the ladies, charismatic. It had come easy for him to make women laugh.

Lucius sighed when in great detail he remembered when Bellatrix Black set eyes on his best friend. Rodolphus had deserved better. The Black sisters had been a curse for both of them.

When Lucius dipped back his glass, he realized it was empty. If he was going to think of his past, Lucius indeed needed more alcohol to calm him down.

His plans were interrupted, however, when he heard murmurs down the street. Already on his feet, Lucius walked toward the edge of the balcony.

It was his son. He and his friend were conversing in hushed tones. Even in darkness, the blonde of his hair was a giveaway. Lucius watched as his son dismissed his friend, harshly in fact. The other boy had his arm around his son in comfort, but next Draco was pushing him away.

His boy was agitated, and Lucius soon heard the bang of their door closing as evidence. Draco had become a ruthless young man with little patience and respect. Giving him too much freedom and money contributed to his flawed character, but it wasn't this bad before Draco was old enough to understand and lucky enough to witness Lucius and Narcissa's arguments. Their divorce two years back had snapped something in Draco, Lucius knew.

Not knowing how to handle his son aside from commanding him to be a man, Lucius opted to stay in the balcony and get a peace of mind.

He ignored the occasional curses and whines coming from Draco downstairs and continued to enjoy himself.

After that, the second time he filled his glass of whiskey, Lucius heard new sets of voices. Till then it had been quiet.

"-Harry, you didn't have to walk me home, but thank you."

"It's nothing, really. Thank you for keeping me in check there, I don't know what I would do if-"

"Oh, Harry. I'm really sorry about what happened. It's not your fault, I mean… Argh, you really didn't deserve this."

"Who deserves to be cheated, right?"

Lucius heard a laugh, then the conversation ended. Curious, he stood and walked to the edge of the balcony again.

There, at the front of the apartment next door, stood two people, one male and one female. He didn't know the boy with raven hair and glasses, but Lucius would know the girl.

Her hair was dry this time, but looking at her height and posture, Lucius immediately remembered where he had seen her. Only hours before, she had given him a wonderful view of her meaty arse, then proceeded to display her ample breasts. He recalled well how she flushed at being caught and her pretty eyes popped open in shock.

After arguing with his son early that evening, Lucius had not been expecting to see that view when he retired to his rooms, but he was grateful nevertheless.

The young woman wore a short leather skirt, he noticed, and a red loose blouse now. When she glanced towards the mansion (for a second there Lucius thought she saw him, but she had not) Lucius observed her mannerism and obvious distraught she was in.

Only moments later, both of them faced his house, and to his horrifying realization, Lucius understood his son was out in the garden.

"Potter," spat his son. "Did you come to cry again? Boo-hoo, the famous boy got his girl stolen."

"Malfoy, cut it out," the young woman chastised, putting herself between his son and the other young man.

"Granger can't protect you, Potter. Maybe you should have fucked her instead of Ginny. You must have done a poor job at that, I'm telling you. Dear Weaslette was _begging_ for me to put my d-"

It all happened too fast. Lucius Malfoy was hardly a man to be surprised, and petty street fights would not startle him, but it was a peculiar shock to witness your son getting punched in the jaw.

The two boys were a blur, humping and growling while their fists and kicks found their targets.

Lucius heard the young woman's shriek at her friend and realised in between the action, she had been tossed aside and was now on the ground.

Deciding that it was time to interfere, Lucius cleared his throat. "Draco!"

Of course, it didn't have an obvious effect aside from catching the attention of the girl.

Lucius didn't stay to meet with her gaze, though. Putting away his glass, he quickly made his way downstairs and stepped in the street. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

It was a cold night to head out with slacks and a thin button-up shirt. No matter, with how quickly the boys replied to his roar, Lucius was positive he would be finished in no time.

Draco shoved the other boy off him and struggled to his feet. Lucius watched him wipe away the blood from his lips. Switching his gaze to the other gentlemen on the ground, Lucius saw the young woman helping him to his feet.

And in all honesty, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have cared even if the boy had broken bones, because all he could see was the young woman in front of him.

Indeed, he had seen her from across his bedroom, in a comprising lack of wear, but here, standing a couple of steps in front of him, the young woman was much more enticing.

Her hair was voluminous and unruly, framing her beautiful face in a challenging manner. She was a sight to behold, actually. With her red pouting lips, long lashes and captivating eyes, she had a distinct beauty no commoners possessed. If she hadn't been engraved in his mind that first time, now she would be impossible to forget.

"Harry, are you alright?" spoke the young woman taking his eyes from him to look at her friend.

Miffed at losing her attention, Lucius scowled. His scowl deepened at observing the injuries of the boy who was called Harry Potter. Then, Lucius looked back at his son. He didn't look worse, but that wasn't a compliment.

"I believe you two young men have a misunderstanding," Lucius started but annoyance flashed in both the young woman's and Harry Potter's eyes.

"It is not misunderstanding, sir," Harry Potter hissed.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," Lucius provided, knowing that they wouldn't know who he is. "I'm Draco's father."

"I figured," Harry Potter mumbled.

"Father," interfered his son's voice. "It's not worth to waste our time on these-"

"Mr Malfoy," the young woman spoke over his son. Lucius immediately turned to her. Her voice had alerted him awake, but meeting her gaze caught him unprepared. He felt his chest squeeze at having her eyes trained on him, and he barely contained his breathing. She was so pretty. She was meant to be for him, surely. "I'm sorry about the ruckus. Unfortunately, Harry and Malfoy -I mean, Draco- had a quarrel back at the town centre. I didn't mean to- well, Harry only accompanied me back home. I live across-"

At that, the young woman's face flushed crimson red and she averted her gaze for the first time.

"And who are you?" Lucius asked, straightforward.

"Hermione Granger," she answered him, meeting his eyes again. The more he remained silent, the more the young woman played with her plump lower lip. He would love to help her with that.

Unfortunately, the reality wanted attention and his son's whining disrupted his thoughts.

"I'm not going to stand here all night! Do whatever," Draco announced and left.

"Piece of…" Harry Potter barely whispered but Miss Granger elbowed him into silence.

"Thank you for interfering, Mr Malfoy. Have a good night," Miss Granger spoke but quickly she nodded and dragged her friend away with her.

Lucius Malfoy watched as she bid farewell to the young man and disappeared to her apartment in haste.

It was Lucius and the Potter boy in the street now.

The young man turned to him and scrunched his face. "Your son deserved it."

Lucius didn't make a move to acknowledge he had heard the younger man, instead, he waited for him to leave.

Afterwards, Lucius retreated back to his mansion. It was quiet once again. Draco must be in his room, Lucius thought as he climbed upstairs to his own room.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Lucius glanced to the window to his left. The young woman's image flashed in his mind. First of her nakedness, then her dolled-up fancy wear from tonight.

Hermione Granger.

Unfortunately, the curtains from across were closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

* * *

Chapter 3

Waking up, the first thought in Hermione's mind was meeting with Mr Malfoy. Funny that she had barely slept because of the thought to begin with.

Hermione groaned at the sun shining at her closed eyelids, but she happily switched places in her bed, taking her pillow between her legs and arms.

Logically she knew she shouldn't ponder on the whole Mr Malfoy situation, especially after recalling the _main_ event of last night which was the scandal of Ronald's sister, but Hermione couldn't help the occasional thought about the older man to seep in her consciousness: Mr Malfoy was a dashingly handsome man. And fit, too. On top of all of that, it was bloody effortless to imagine him doing wickd things to her. Things she had only seen in explicit TV-series.

Of course, that very thought was always accompanied by a massive shame because she vividly recalled their actual meeting the first time. Across the window, was that one.

Hermione buried her face in her pillow and screamed, internally chiding herself to be more mature. What was wrong with her, truly?

Half an hour more misery of that same very kind, Hermione eventually rose from the bed. Her mother was calling for breakfast anyway.

Her mother and father owned a small dentistry but that didn't mean they could have a holiday for more than two weeks. Today was Tuesday, so her parents would be at work next Monday.

Getting out of the loo, Hermione helped her mother prepare the breakfast table at the balcony. Her father was already up and reading the newspaper. It was a regular day with the Grangers.

"I can handle the rest, darling, you go sit down," informed her mum. Hermione went to join her dad and popped a piece of cheese in her mouth, not yet willing to sit down. It was a lively sunny day. Air fresh and welcoming.

"Poppet, what was the ruckus last night? I woke up just before you arrived—"

"Oh, I forgot to call Harry!" Hermione changed the subject, which had to be addressed eventually.

But right now, Hermione had to check in with Harry. Last night, she had sent him away without attending to his bruises. Mr Malfoy's presence a few feet away had caused the malfunction of her brain, in all honesty.

"Hey, Harry, 'morning!"

"Good morning, Hermione. Are you coming?"

For a moment, Hermione didn't know what he was talking about, but then she remembered.

"Oh, no, no. I'm having breakfast with my parents. Are you already there at the facilities?"

The Hogwarts Swimming Facilities was where the sports club governed the pool and the nearby beach, and those who could enter were the regular members only. She and Harry, residents in this small holiday area all their childhoods, went to the facilities every day during their summer holiday. They would swim and pass their time all day under the sun, then after they headed home, their group of friends would meet back up at the town centre.

"Yeah, I'm here actually. Swam ten rounds already. I was going to grab some toast when you called."

"You're early as always," Hermione said and took a deep breath. "Look, how are you? I know we didn't get the chance to talk much—"

"—Hermione, please. We can talk later."

"Okay, sure. But at least tell me you put some salve on your face. I'm sorry I forgot to help you last night."

"Oh, that. Don't worry, I'm fine," Harry protested.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione laughed. "You are not a good liar, not to me anyway, so why not tell me—"

"—FINE. Why don't you never let me be a man and hide my vulnerabilities. I'm just sore that's all."

"I saw how Malfoy punched you—"

"Did you see how _I _punched _him_? Kicked him in the guts, too?"

"Such an accomplishment," Hermione mumbled, a smile on her face.

Harry snorted but didn't comment.

"I'll come in half an hour," Hermione informed him in conclusion. Ending the call, Hermione pocketed her cellphone and went back to the table.

"So, punches? And kicks?" asked her father, apparently, he had listened into her conversation.

"You know Ginny? Ginevra?" Hermione asked as she filled her plate.

"Oh, the lovely girl of the Weasleys? Their house was further away, back two streets, right?" Mum asked for confirmation, getting seated.

"Yeah, that's her, with the red hair. She and Harry have been dating, what, five months now, but turns out she was cheating him with…"

"Draco? The arrogant kid from next door? I thought I saw him and his father last night, but I thought I was mistaken."

Hermione blushed inadvertently. "Yeah, there was an… argument, shall I say, back at the town centre, between Harry, Ginny and Malfoy. Afterwards, when Harry insisted to walk me back home, Malfoy took the chance and said some nasty things…"

"So, punches and kicks, huh," guessed her dad again, this time he sighed. "Boys."

"It was petty," Hermione commented.

"Did Mr Malfoy intervene?" Mum asked.

"Yes, actually. It was the first time I ever saw him," Hermione commented, her blush reaching to the roots of her hair at unknown reasons for her parents.

"It's odd he has come back, in fact. I meant, Draco's father, darling. Mr Malfoy hasn't been to here for what… How long has it been, Richard? His lovely wife had invited us for tea that last time? Do you remember, one year before my mother passed away."

Hermione's dad nodded. "I remember that. Your mother passed away ten years ago, so eleven years it has been? Maybe more. I follow him in business pages, the man has been adding to his fortune, but their kid has been left alone as far as I've seen. Draco Malfoy isn't the happiest kid around, I guess."

Hermione absorbed this new information and filed it away. Gratefully, the topic switched to today's plans. Her parents would come to the facilities as well, but as they always did, they would sit separately, with Hermione joining Harry and the others. Hermione doubted there would be others today, but still.

Breakfast done, she excused herself to rush to Harry's side. Her parents let her go in her haste.

Her beach bag was ready in moments, so she put it by the front door. Then she wore her bikini and chose her dress, and went to her parents' room to grab a towel.

It was too late to remember that the mansion across was no longer unoccupied, at least the bedroom across from her parents' room, and Hermione absentmindedly entered forgetting that it was the way in the Granger Household to open curtains and windows the first thing in the morning to let the air in.

To say that she froze midstep, the handle of the door still in hand, was not an understatement.

Even if the next door building was a mansion, buildings in this part of the town were cramped close for God knows why, and Hermione had the view of one Mr Malfoy the moment she stepped in her parents' room.

It wasn't an inappropriate view, she must say. The man was simply unruly in appearance and wore shiny silk pyjamas. And he was quite amused if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

Hermione hadn't worn her dress yet, so squeezing the garment to her chest, the sanest reaction in her bikini turned out to be stepping back and closing the door as fast as she went inside.

The soft click was the initiator to the fire set on her body from head to toe. Oh, God. When had she become such a heedless person?

Shaking her head, Hermione dressed and found a towel at the back balcony. When she exited her house, Mr Malfoy's smirk was playing in front of her eyes and Hermione was at the verge of making up new curses. She was one hundred per cent stupid. Imbecile. Retarded. Nutter.

Thankfully, the walk from her home to Hogwarts swimming facilities wasn't long, and Hermione found Harry at a table closer to the pool. He was a swimmer, not that he was aiming for professionals but he was better at it than anybody else she knew.

"Hey, luv," Harry greeted her. "Did you run, Hermione? You look all flushed."

She coughed but faked a laugh. "Yeah, couldn't have you waiting all day, could I?"

"That's my girl," Harry said with a snicker. How those few words meant such differently when he said that to her. When addressed to Ginny, Hermione would always see the evidence of a heated love in his voice, but she guessed, it would no longer apply for the younger girl.

"You look better than I expected," Hermione commented, dismissing her thoughts. "The left of your face is bruised," Hermione acted to gently touched him. He didn't wear his glasses now. "But it looks—"

Harry hissed.

"Feels worse than how it looks?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and the git got me here as well," Harry showed just lower to his right ribs.

"Well, I'm dying to see Draco, now." To that comment, Harry rose his eyebrows. "Compared to you, the white ferret must be all colours of the rainbow."

Harry snickered and Hermione joined the laugh. "He can't come today, I bet. I doubt he would want to be sunburnt over all those injuries."

Their laughter continued a few moments, then Hermione got to settle. She laid over her towel, got rid of her dress and picked out her goggles.

"So, what now?" Hermione asked. That simple question was meant for many things.

Did Harry love Ginny still?

Would he be best friend with Ron, Ginny's brother, afterall?

After Lavender Brown's petty comment on the affair, would Ron still date Lavender?

If he did, Ron would make it obvious for how Harry should behave around him, truthfully.

What about the rest of their friends? Seamus and Dean. Neville, too, was there. Luna was Ginny's best friend first, so there was little wonder what she would do. Hermione knew the two girls went to the same university and faculty, too.

Thinking back to everything, Hermione ironically realised the only aspect of their lives that would not change was the asshole that was Draco Malfoy. They had never seen eye to eye with him, and that didn't seem like it would change.

"I don't know, Hermione. I thought, maybe you might know?"

Hermione's heart squeezed at the insecurity she sensed in Harry's voice.

Only last year, he had lost everything. His parents had been killed when he was a toddler. Their murderer was caught in the last year of their high school, and it was a messy period of interrogation and chase. Harry had been living with his aunt's until then.

It had happened so fast, his parents were avenged, his aunt left him on his own and his godfather Sirius Black took Harry under his wing. Those were three years ago.

And last year, Sirius Black passed away. Motorcycle accident.

Hermione had been there with Harry from the start till the today. They might have gone to separate universities, but they always were together here at their summer houses eventually.

Here, the Hogwarts Swimming Facility, their summer place and their friend group, had always meant the happy place for the two of them. Three of them, Ron included.

Last night, with Ginny's scandalous affair, Harry had this final piece of happiness screwed as well.

Hermione didn't know what to say to him. Life wasn't fair.

"Come on, swim race?" Hermione said instead. "And this time, you are not throwing me in the pool, understood?"

Harry wiped his eyes under his glasses. He had worn them in between all the silence. He put them away again and stood up.

"Yeah, well, I can't promise you on that. Will you complain the water is cold again?"

"I say what is the truth. Would you like me to lie?" whined Hermione as they made their way to the pool.

"Just jump in the water, Hermione. For once, just _jump_."

Hermione was about to retort something funny, but Harry's arms came around her, and next, she was enveloped by the cool waters.

Good thing, she had taken a hold of him as she went down.

* * *

**HI!**

**I learned how to write the em dash (—) (For Mac, it is Shift-Alt-Hyphen). I always did double hyphens, and it sometimes worked but most of the times did not. I learned today what was the mystery to it, and ta-da!**

**I'm heavily basing this story, setting-wise, to Princes' Islands situated in the Marmara Sea, close to Istanbul, Turkey. If you ever have the chance, come visit ! :D**

**Hope you are enjoying the story. I don't know what to feel about it, but I guess this story will be longer than I had in mind. So, another W.I.P.? It's good that I enjoy writing it. LoL.**

**Curious for your thoughts :)**

**Take care**


	4. Chapter 4

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

* * *

Chapter 4

He gasped awake, distinctly aware of the light getting in his eyes because it did some tricks on his worsening headache. He drank too much, didn't he?

Lucius dropped back to bed, but after a few moments of stillness, he decided it wouldn't hurt to get started with his day.

The loo used, teeth brushed and face washed, he checked himself in the mirror. The shadow of a stubble came to his notice, and next Lucius got to shave. Lucius Malfoy has never been unkempt. Facial hair was one thing he despised, especially when growing them himself made him resemble his dear late Father.

Lucius hummed as he put on his cologne after shaving. Smirking at his clean shave and long hair that was below his shoulders, Lucius indeed knew his father turned in his grave. Oh, how they used to fight ever since his teen days about Lucius' appearance.

Enough nostalgia, Lucius thought and went back to his room.

Since yesterday, he believed he has been blessed with _perfect _timing because the moment he walked to his wardrobe was when his neighbour's room was suddenly occupied.

It was Miss Granger, again.

Lucius knew, from all those years back when that apartment was owned by someone else, that it was not uncommon for the neighbours to come across. It was the architecture of this summer area, compact and close, that actually gave way to its famed welcoming neighbourhood.

Even his late mother, Druella Malfoy has had been found conversing with the ladies over windows from time to time.

Yet, Lucius found that his interactions with Miss Granger to be… intriguing, to say the least.

The first indication would be how their eyes would be locked right away, like currently.

Lucius took in her light blue swimwear. With how she hid behind some fabric in her hand, he was able to see straps only. He wouldn't complain because her shapely legs were eye-openers. She must be headed to the swimming facilities.

For a moment, Lucius wondered if her family was well-off to actually afford the facilities. The membership was with fee and Lucius knew it was not a small amount.

Focusing back to the young woman again, Lucius noticed how a faint blush coloured her cheeks and neck, and he couldn't help but smirk at her reaction to him.

To his utter amusement, Miss Granger made an abrupt leave, fumbling back and quickly shutting the door.

Shaking his head, Lucius snorted at the woman's shyness. This trait amused him, yes, but as he pondered over her delicate features and that maddening blush, the fact caused blood to rush rather south. Lucius found he actually found Miss Granger quite endearing in her timidness.

Lucius groaned at the deduction because it was alarming to have to deal with the consequences. He has come to this summer house to get a peace of mind, not to turn into a horny teenager who wanked the first thing in the morning.

A few moments of distracting himself later, Lucius finally focused on changing into daily wear.

Just as he was buttoning his shirt, something occurred to him.

Why wasn't he going to Hogwarts himself?

It was a wonderful day, warm already and it would be scorching by noon, so there was no point in staying in. Well, remaining in the mansion was what he did always. So in fact, there would be a point in going to the facilities. Additional to relaxing by the water, that is.

Mind already set, Lucius, made his way in the mansion with a wide grin. "Draco? Draco, are you awake?"

Halting, Lucius went back to his room to check his wardrobe. Of course, his swim trunk was nonexistent. Not that he had been expecting to have his swim brief from a decade ago idly waiting for him in his drawers.

Lucius tutted all the way back to his son's room. "Draco, you must have some spare swimwear, don't you?"

Knocking on his door and entering was in tandem, and next Lucius was opening his son's wardrobe.

"Father!" his son shrieked. Then, he resigned when Lucius didn't heed to his voice. "Give me some sleep, it's bloody eight in the morning!"

"Eleven a.m., actually," Lucius retorted, not finding what he was looking for. When he turned back, he found his son buried in his numerous pillows. "When have you become so...lazy, son?"

"Father, just, please," his son whined. It reminded Lucius of when Draco was five. Brilliant how his son hasn't grown up at all.

"Oh, I could very well ask you about last night? I apologize that I didn't get you ice, but I guessed you knew the place. Tell me, son, with that face of yours do you think you will be joining society again? And when?" There was no reply so Lucius continued. "Not today, I believe. The Potter boy got the best of you, it seems. He was Sirius Black's heir, was he not?"

This time, his son cursed and kicked the pillows before rising to his feet. Huffing and complaining, Draco rummaged through a drawer to toss a few garments to Lucius.

"Now, you can leave," Draco shot and dropped to his bed.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow but didn't reply to his son. He was twenty-three for God's sake! What was his attitude that was of a teenager?

His son was unlikely to see him out, so Lucius checked the garments (then looked in the drawer again) and didn't stay long once he found something satisfactory. He would deal with his son this evening.

When Lucius was finally prepared and closing the door on his leave, he wondered with whom he might come across at Hogwarts Swimming Facilities aside from one particular person that he was set to orchestrate a conversation with.


	5. Chapter 5

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione was floating in the water, her head fixed by the edges, so that she relaxed thanks to the sun finally warming up the pool.

That's why she was startled when water was splashed to her face. Hermione immediately dove in, then rose with her back against the source of her attacker.

"You totally fooled me," Harry laughed.

"Stop—stop! You're going to make me drown! And I didn't fool you—"

"Ugh, Hermione! How can you drown here? Even you touch the floor of this side of the pool."

Hermione finally faced him, now lips pursed. "I have to be on my tiptoes!"

"Not fatal," Harry whistled and swam to the edge to pull himself out. "Anyway, why did you give up after one round? I've been swimming for, what, an hour by myself? I thought we were going to swim together."

"I have been swimming," Hermione objected. She wasn't joining their race, that was all.

"Yeah, right," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, my stomach is funny. I swam too much after breakfast, I reckon. It's time-out for me."

Hermione watched as Harry hopped out of the pool, water dripping from his swimming trunk. He shook his head off the water, then wiped away his face, too.

He looked like a puppy like this.

Snorting at the thought because Hermione knew it would annoy Harry, she didn't comment on it but announced, "I'm coming, too,"

Harry was already at the glass gates that seperated the pool and the tables, thanks to his long legs honestly. When had he become so tall?

"Alright, waiting for you!"

Hermione dove one last time to correct her hair, then she pulled herself out the pool. The stairs were at the otherside, anyway.

Once she was on her feet, she collected her hair at one shoulder and compressed her tamed curls to get rid of the excess water. Sighing at the exhaustion of her morning sport, Hermione turned back to Harry to join him.

There, where he stood, was a pale man as tall as Harry. Unlike her best friend, the man had a fuller built and thicker extremities. What caught Hermione's eye immediately was the man's red slip swimming wear. The glaring colour, and admittingly his crotch filling the scant garment were to blame for Hermione's instant reaction. God, she felt the tingling in her nether regions in the blink of an eye. The man was a dashing specimen.

Then, all the while trying to contain her blush, Hermione's eyes finally rested on the man's face.

Oh, she should have known at first glance!

The man was no other than _Mr Malfoy_! Draco's father!

Of course, he would be here in the facilities. Hermione berated herself for not having thought of that! Draco was a member here, to begin with. Besides the fact that the Malfoys basically owned everything in this town.

But, to her defence, Hermione hadn't recognized Mr Malfoy because she hadn't seen his long blond hair that was his trademark. Now, more careful in her scrutiny, she realized his hair was tied at the nape. She saw the ponytail when Mr Malfoy stopped to exchange a few words with Harry.

Gulping to distract herself, Hermione glanced everywhere but him so that she could get a sense of self immediately. She was being ridiculous. Why react as if the man was her school crush? Why the accelerated heartbeat and all the blushes?

Mr Malfoy was an attractive man, gorgeous really, and Hermione would admit his appeal as she valued honesty. But, really, why was she getting so worked up about it?

He was twice her age, being Draco's father. He was married as well, wasn't he? Mum said he had a lovely wife, too. He was not the type of man she should ever look at.

Hermione could admit to her fantasies about older man any day, but involving herself with one in real life was a different subject.

Anyway, she had mentioned that he was married, right?

Hermione shook her head and was pleased to find that she had somewhat calmed down. She wasn't his type either, most definitely.

Her inner dilemma solved, Hermione continued her steps towards the two. Apparently, Harry's conversation had ended as well, because Mr Malfoy walked towards her.

He casually readjusted his towel that was swung at his shoulder and basically swaggered in his steps till he reached her.

Hermione solely focused ahead and knowingly did not glance at him. She had been thinking that she could act like she noticed him the last moment, and give a tight smile before proceeding without stopping.

Well, her body had other plans.

For one, as he neared her, she lost the battle to not look at him. She met his eyes, first. Scared witless by that connection, she immediately dropped her gaze and unfortunately, she then ended up looking at his chest. Down she looked, following the blond hair trail southwards, and there she found herself looking at his red slip swimming wear.

Hermione coughed and blinked, immediately turning her head away. Oh, God.

She could still walk past him—

"Miss Granger," came Mr Malfoy's voice and Hermione found her body abruptly halting.

This time, when she looked at his mirthful eyes, thankfully she couldn't look elsewhere. It would be far more inappropriate if she did.

His face broke in an arrogant yet prurient smirk which Hermione started to associate with only him.

"M-Mr Malfoy," she stammered. She could swear she saw the two times they came across playing behind his eyes. She just _knew_. Because for one thing, she couldn't not think about them herself.

Oh, God, hopefully, her nipples weren't showing from her swimming top.

"It's good to know you and Mr Potter weren't direly affected by last night's events," Mr Malfoy spoke and Hermione was forced to focus back at him.

"Yes, well, Harry is feeling well. Better than he looks, actually," she blurted out, amazed by herself that she sounded so casual and level-headed. Both were not her at the moment.

"It was unpleasant," Mr Malfoy commented with a sigh. "How could it not be? Your boyfriend got in a fight right in front of you."

Hermione blushed fiercely. Was Mr Malfoy fishing for information?

The realization was accompanied by confusion. Had Mr Malfoy not talked with Draco yet? Surely, the prat must have complained to his father.

"Harry's not my boyfriend. He and Draco faught last night over his girlfriend, who isn't me like I said." Should she say the bastard that Draco was, being part of the affair? Checking in her respect, Hermione opted to exclude that bit. "It's been rough times for Harry. And Malfoy -I mean, Draco- and he, well, they were never friends."

"Does that mean you are not a friend of my son as well?" Mr Malfoy asked to which she nodded. The man tutted, his eyes trained on her. "Shame. I would have heard of you much earlier if it were the case."

"Hermione!" Harry called just then. Both of them looked at him waiting for her.

Hermione turned back to Mr Malfoy to see annoyance flash in his eyes. It was a quick moment, though. A smile climbed to her lips. The thought that, just maybe, _maybe he would like to stay and talk_, crossed her mind.

Hermione shook her head. Better to be realistic. "I'm sorry, I should go."

"Finished with the pool already?" Mr Malfoy asked before she could take a few steps.

Hermione turned back to him. "Just a break. I'll come later."

God help her, but that smirk again! A moment later she realized what she had said must have roused the predator in Mr Malfoy, but that spark behind his eyes was unmistakable.

Hermione decided that she was delusional for the sake of her sanity.

However, she couldn't help herself not to look back one last time once she came near Harry.

Mr Malfoy dropped his towel to a nearby chair, then tightened his ponytail before situating himself near the edge. He stretched and took a position. His muscles moving harmoniously to his movement, highlighting his stature and strong built, moments before he strung and jumped to make a perfect dive.

"I think I'll lie down in sunbed. You, Hermione?" asked Harry and only then Hermione rejoined her friend both in a physical and mental sense.


	6. Chapter 6

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

* * *

Chapter 6

It was the right choice to sit here. It was fifty or so meters away from Miss Granger's table. They were closer to the pool while he was closer to the sunbeds.

Back in his teens, this very same sitting arrangement was strategic again solely because it enabled the sighting of every visitor in the facility.

Lucius Malfoy was famed for his control and surveillance of a group of people, setting, business, everything. So, yes, lounging here by the chairs with dark dark blue sunglasses on was indeed his special vantage point.

Especially when that said-point gave the view of his new darling Miss Granger. She was a vision, truly. Her proportional physique, lovely shoulders and a nice arse that he currently had the view of were pleasing to observe. She was wet from dipping in the sea, as well, so her smooth skin glistened with water droplets. Lucius watched her as she bent to wipe her legs off the moisture with her towel, then proceeded to cover herself with it.

Oh, she was appetizing surely, but Lucius also liked that she had a sense of fashion. Her soft blue bikini was matching the colour of her towel. She had sunglasses a few shades darker in tone, too. And her beach bag, though he was positive it to be cheap, did not look like it was. She was a tasteful woman, Lucius summarised if he hadn't already been convinced by his previous knowledge on her matching knickers.

Lucius gave a long shaky breath and looked elsewhere. He did not want to sport an erection while sitting so open in public. He was no teenager. And here, he had people he knew well to whom he wished not to be a topic of laughter. Needless to say, this summer town was a small community where more or less everyone knew each other so gossip was not favourable yet unavoidable.

Realizing that, Lucius Malfoy stopped short in his thoughts about the young woman. He had to confess that he was not armed with a plan for anything at the moment, but he wondered where his fascination with the young woman would lead.

Oh, he would love to take liberties with her person, explore her soft skin and responses that were yet mysteries to him. But Lucius wondered to what extent he should continue.

He came here because nothing urgent remained in his company. Yes, his business was flourishing still but there was nothing that couldn't be handled with his workers frequently sending reports to him here.

Well, there was also trouble with his son. He was a bright boy, Lucius knew, but his son was struggling in the University. Lucius would have never known about his disgracefully low grades if it were not for the notification for his academic probation from the school was not delivered to him. Lucius had not yet talked with Draco about this but he knew he eventually had to.

So, yes, this summer would be filled with father and son quality time.

Lucius watched as the Potter boy and Miss Granger headed to the cafeteria. His eyes lingered by the young woman.

Maybe he could squeeze other matters in between that initial plan.

Surprisingly, Miss Granger returned midway from her destination. Lucius wasn't intending to keep his gaze on her, but although he was hidden behind sunglasses, Miss Granger's eyes found him and she blushed. Quickly averting her gaze, she went to her table to look for something in her bag.

Lucius noticed a group of youngsters stopped around Miss Granger's table. If Lucius had to guess, he would say they were all around the same age. Maybe they were Miss Granger's friends. At the thought, Miss Granger took notice of their presence and she conversed with a young man, who stood closest to her in the group. He was a lad, tall and lanky, ginger too, with freckles showing through his white shirt. He held a young woman's hand, a blonde one. She wasn't a pretty one, Lucius observed. Yet, she liked to show skin, apparently. Lastly, there was a ginger girl behind the boy. Perhaps siblings? They looked alike, indeed.

Lucius scowled when he looked back at Miss Granger, though. She didn't seem happy with the presence of the group. The ginger boy was growing agitated as well, huffing and messing his hair.

Right then, Lucius saw from the corner Harry Potter coming over.

"—Listen to me a moment, you always talk over me—" the ginger boy's voice became audible to even Lucius.

"—Ronald this is really not the place! And like I said, it seems you've made your choice!" Miss Granger replied

It wasn't a good sign their argument was relayed here, Lucius thought, looking around to see that other people around had stopped to witness the dispute.

Lucius was confident that Mr Potter's involvement would not make this situation any better, and worse it got indeed.

When the Potter boy reached to the group, the ginger sister came forward and instantly she was crying. Oh, God, the wails of a girl always grated on Lucius' ears. Hysteric, the lot of them was.

Lucius tried to recall what Miss Granger had told him yesterday about Draco and Potter's fight. That was a fight over a girlfriend and learning that Miss Granger was not the subject, Lucius could hypothesize that the ginger was the lady in question.

Harry Potter was a good looking lad, much like his son, but Lucius found the ginger girl falling short on the looks department for either of the young men. Wonder how she was the cause of such commotion!

His musings were interrupted when the boys shoved each other, hands clutching at shirts and hair, and loud voices getting replaced by exclamations.

This time, Lucius hesitated before getting involved, because mainly, it had nothing to do with him.

He was wrong of course.

When Miss Granger came in between in two males, Lucius rose to his feet and removed his sunglasses to see clearly. What was going in her head to intervene between two men? Miss Granger was pushing them apart, each hand by their chests, and tried to reason with them.

"Cut it out—NOW— and Ron, just get lost, will you? Get your brother, Ginny. I don't think you two should be around Harry for some time."

Lucius released the breath he was holding when the ginger group and their blonde follower reluctantly vacated the scene. Miss Granger immediately talked with Potter in hushed tones, but he denied her and sat down, sulking.

Shoulders dropping, the young woman realized that people were watching them and scowled. Her stern look might have done the trick as the rest of the viewers got back to their own tables.

Lucius did not, though. He remained standing, unsure of what to do, because the dispute was dissolved and there was nothing he could actually do. Lucius sighed and put his hands on his hip. Really what was he thinking?

Just then, his and Miss Granger's gazes met once again and taking this chance Lucius rose his eyebrows. Did she need anything? Anything he could help with?

The young woman's expression softened and she shook her head. To that, Lucius nodded and remained standing until the young woman got seated and switched her attention to her friend.

Lucius lowered his sunglasses back and got seated himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

Chapter 7

* * *

Harry shut down every advise she came up with. Eventually, Hermione gave up on talking about the subject. At least, he didn't turn down when she went back to the cafeteria to purchase something to eat was and brought them to the table.

Hermione pulled out a book and read till the end of the day. Harry, of course, roused her up for the occasional dipping in either the pool or the sea, because the temperatures were insane, but even then the only exchange would be a variant of:

"The water is nice!"

"A bit cold, don't you think?"

"You're getting crisped under the sun, Hermione. Enjoy it."

Then, they would swim around, dip in and eventually get out when it was enough.

Hermione's hands were really tied with Harry's upset. Seriously, one would think Ron would have common sense! And Ginny, too. Why face the boyfriend you cheated on the very next day the affair was out?

Of course, add dear Lavender's non-existent tact and sensitivity to the mix which was surprisingly even better than Ron's outlook on the whole matter... They really did make a scene.

Hermione shouldn't be surprised that Harry and her said their goodbye's from Hogwarts without agreeing upon a plan that evening. Harry explained that he wanted to be alone, rest his head.

"I don't want to come across any of them," he had said.

"Harry, that's not the solution… I mean, you can't cower away… You did nothing wrong!"

Hermione's pleas fell to deaf ears, though. She decided she would give Harry time to think, then help him bounce back. If that was what he wanted, they could go to the private pool the Black House had where Harry resided. Until Harry was up for going to both Hogwarts and the town centre.

That decided, Hermione walked back home by herself. It took her ten minutes, not that far away.

Her parents were snoozing at the back, in their room, so Hermione showered then changed in her own room. Not affording herself to ponder over Mr Malfoy she had come across today, Hermione went to the balcony and continued to read her book.

Dinner time came when her father visited her at the balcony and asked her to help her Mum. Hermione agreed and their table was set for them to sit and eat.

Later, all together they sat down to watch some summer programmes on the TV. There was one romantic comedy which she and her Mum dissected all the contradictions of and made fun of the coincidences.

It was more or less how Hermione spent her holiday, but a dark cloud clung to her still.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" her Mum asked.

"You cracked, huh?" Hermione teased. This was a trait of Harry's that had rubbed off at her.

Her Mum smiled. "Well, I can't help but worry. You have been silent and by yourself. When it is summer, even if me and your Dad are off the work, you always met with your friends and all."

"I did, didn't I?" Hermione mumbled. When had she become someone who was so dependent on others? In her childhood, she barely had friends. But after meeting Harry and Ron in the Hogwarts and they had all signed up for the swimming programme, everything had changed.

Now, things were changing again.

"This will pass," her Mum whispered. "Whatever that's troubling you, or Harry, or your friends, it will pass. We have different phases to our lives. Be gentle on yourself."

Hermione mimicked her Mum's smile. She patted Hermione's cheek.

"Also, tell Harry the same thing. That boy needs love, and friends. Be a good friend to him like you've always been."

Hermione nodded, and they switched their attention back to the telly. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

Hermione decided that she wouldn't ring up Harry today. He needed time for himself, and she had few days left with her parents' leave from work.

So she decided she would go to Hogwarts with her parents today.

Of course, with parents, the day was stark contrast to yesterday. It was peaceful, and filled with Dad jokes that made her genuinely laugh. She needed it, to be honest.

"Alright, I'm going to the cafeteria to buy these, anything else you want?"

"Ice-cream," her Dad chimed in. "But after lunch, of course."

"You tried to mean never, dear," her Mum corrected. She was the stricter dentist of the two.

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed to the cafeteria. Orders set, she looked around while waiting.

She had seen Ron and Ginny go sit at a table far away from theirs. They never came near her, probably because she was with family. Hermione wasn't complaining. She wanted to have nothing with Ronald at the moment. His stupid face annoyed her with how he was nothing but a spineless dickhead who could not put his sister in her place and handle his girlfriend. It wasn't hard to see when someone did something wrong, and even though calling out on them required courage, Hermione had always thought Ron had it in him. Guess she was wrong. Not to mention, one would think Ron would have interrupted Lavender, too, as she spouted nonsense the past few days.

Hermione snorted, that was funny scene to imagine because it would never happen. Not as long as Lavender let Ron fuck her.

"It's good to see you in high spirits after yesterday," came a baritone voice. Hermione jumped in her shoes, slippers more like it, and faced her adresser knowing full well whom he is.

He had a distinct rich voice, and his drawl even if it was laced with amusement, was so like him. The only time she had heard him different was when he had shouted at Draco. That roar had shook her in a way that was far from appropriate.

"Mr Malfoy," Hermione gasped. "Um, yeah, I wasn't expecting to see you. Hi."

She prayed her blush wasn't prominent, but her fluttered state had indeed increased Mr Malfoy's amusement. He cocked an eyebrow to tease her.

Her blushed deepened so to thwart the awkwardness she recalled what he first commented on.

"I came with my family," she conjured. She squeezed shut her eyes only a second after.

That has sounded awful. She had meant her day was out of drama because she was with family. Not like, she was, what, alerting him to be decent because she had come with her family.

Oh, what a mess!

"I've noticed," Mr Malfoy replied which was a slip, Hermione realized. Because for him to notice, he must have been looking for her. That was definitely a slip. "That must be the reason for your good mood?"

"Yes, actually." Hermione tried to focus on the man in front of her. So much good it did to her. She was blushing because Mr Malfoy only wore a white lace-up loose tunic. Of course, she knew he wore those slip swimwear underneath but the shirt covered the view from the front, and the fact that she had glanced directly at his strong thighs made her imagine so many wrong things.

Not wrong, inappropriate. Okay, maybe wrong, too. The man was married.

Mr Malfoy must have noticed her wandering eyes, as his playful smirk was right in place when she returned to meet his silver gaze. He had so breathtakingly captivating eyes. It should be illegal for him to be focused on one person specifically—or her. She knew her brain stopped to function.

Hermione's famed brain kicked in when Mr Malfoy took a step toward her. He put his hand close to hers where it rested on the counter, and his eyes slowly swept over her before they rested on her lips.

What did Hermione do while this happened?

While alarm bells rung in her mind that he was close, so damn close, and his hand was (indeed it was his index finger) faintly touching her own, Hermione became aware that tying her towel only to cover the bottom of her white bikini was a mistake.

For one, her nipples were hard. Second, would be that her heavy breathing only brought attention to her breasts that were rising and falling with the abnormal rhythm of her chest. Damn her accelerated heart. Where did it think it was rushing, anyway?

And of course, the little detail that he stopped at her lips was the last touch to her explosive mind: Lucius Malfoy wanted to kiss her!

She must have misjudged his gaze.

"M-Mr Malfoy," she tried, and managed a whisper. His eyes found hers, and she was stunned by the dark intensity in his gaze. Did he really think…? Did he desire her?

Wasn't that what she had wished the moment she knew the man had seen her across the window of her parents' bedroom?

It was scandalous! And him to be so bold with how they were out in the open. In Hogwarts, no less!

Noticing the silvery blonde strands of his hair fall over his shoulder as he slightly leaned in, she mirrored the motion unconsciously.

"Two Chicken burgers and a double cheeseburger are ready, chips outside not within!"

Shoot—that was her order.

The voice of the attendant was cold water to her heightened nerves, and Hermione immediately stepped back, then around Mr Malfoy to receive her order.

"Thank you, here you go," she paid and received the change. Balancing the tray, Hermione left the cafeteria without saying anything to the man she left behind. She also didn't look back.

Okay, she did. Only after taking twenty three steps ahead.

When she turned around, she didn't see Mr Malfoy looking after her. He was at the counter, talking with the attendant.

Hermione didn't loiter around, but lucky for her, Hermione saw him from the back. Not only because she would not be able handle locking gazes with him again, and also because she liked the view.

He was wearing a black slip this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I changed the previous chapter a bit. It would be better if you could do a quick re-read :D**

* * *

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Nights were never cold in this month here, Lucius remembered that well. The cool breeze would occasionally make one shiver, but while sitting in the balcony even, Lucius knew the weather would yield an undeniable softness in the evenings.

With that in mind, he eyed the various button-up shirts he had in his wardrobe and opted to wear a dark green, short-sleeved one. Khakis underneath would compliment that well.

Lucius carefully put his chosen outfit to his bed, then turned around to close his wardrobe. He had changed to black briefs after shower today, but he supposed changing to a different pair was a must with his decision on clothes.

When he opted to obtain new briefs, Lucius couldn't help but glance at the neighbouring bedroom.

This had become a habit the past week.

The first few intentional glances quickly helped Lucius summarize that the bedroom belonged to the parents of the young woman whom he was seeking.

After that he tried to be covert, last thing he wanted being to attract unwanted attention.

Wanted attention, however…

It was a Sunday today and by now he has learned much more about the family this week than he cared to admit. With minimal probing, as well.

After the run-in with delightful Miss Granger in the Hogwarts cafeteria, he was hardly able to take his mind off her. It was lust, he knew as he imagined all the ways he could make her cum on his cock, but Lucius Malfoy was a reserved man who wouldn't obey such fleeting thoughts on a whim.

Yet he had risked to see her reaction to an advance on his part. In the cafeteria, he had evidently let his eyes wander and ever so slightly leaned in… The young woman's reaction was one that puffed his chest unashamedly. It gave the green light to his inner thoughts countless times.

Indeed he had become curious about the woman more. Normally, in any other fancy, he would ring his secretary to dig some info on the woman to avoid unwanted techinacilites of any involvement, but this time he stopped himself.

Not that it mattered, really.

He hasn't seen Miss Granger ever since, but he has heard all about her.

And his son, unfortunately.

Regularly going to Hogwarts swimming facilities of course rekindled some of his old friendships. For example, Theodore Nott invited him to a night out on a Friday to dine with friends like Calnuoth Parkinson, William Greengrass and Louis Beaufort.

Grilled fish and a couple of beers into their night, all that was talked was the scandal of his son.

"Yours is a heartbreaker, Lucius." Louis declared pointedly looking at William Greengrass, knowing full well the blond man had two eligible daughters to wed. Similarly Theodore shot a glance at Calnuoth, who had a daughter as well. "If he goes through girls this quickly, you shall not find someone to wed him off. Then who would all the fortune be left to?"

Theodore snickered. "Oh, old friend-" -they had been at cross for five years before this as far as Lucius knew- "-I would say let the young ones love, but then again, I would call the situation simply lust and hormones."

Then, the even was recounted. Ginny Weasley dated Harry Potter the past five months, and they were somewhat serious, having been friends long years in their childhoods. No one knew since when, but apparently Ginny Weasley and his son had been intimate more than a couple of times… which Draco had crudely announced to Harry Potter at a night out with friends. That was five days ago.

"Honestly, you didn't know?" pressed Calnuoth. The man was a drinker and his tongue loosened regardless of his want to make an offer for his daughter.

"How could I?" Lucius countered. "I came only a week ago. Although a friend of Harry Potter's… what was her name… she didn't explain per se, but I got the gist of it."

"You must mean the dentists' daughter?" Louis interfered again. Knowing the man to be an eternal bachelor, his knowledge irked Lucius. "Her name is Hermione Granger. I know her father, a fine dentist. My brother and his family are old client of theirs."

"She grew to be a fine woman, but I think my Theo could do better," declared Theodore Nott. His junior was an ugly one the last Lucius had seen him. Tall, lanky and pimpled. "They are an honest family, but they don't have much for their names. I believe this is the only summer house they have and I heard they live in an apartment back in London. She wasn't majoring in dentistry the last I've heard… I think it was Foreign Relations, so perhaps she could make more money than her parents one day."

"That's not a funny joke," snorted Calnuoth. "In her little friend group only Potter has a decent family, at least on his father's side, and he has recently inherited the Black will. If I were her, for an easy life, I would marry the boy and be done with it. The other ginger one is a Weasley, poor would be understatement of their situation. They are grovelling… I overheard that they were indebted to their landlord this summer. They might be kicked out for next year."

So on their conversation had continued.

Since then, only his argument with Draco yesterday was worthwhile. In fact, with how calm today was, recalling their exchange was a bit comical.

Yesterday his son had come to the house passed out, stinking of drunk, by help of his friend Gregory Goyle. The lad had deposited Draco to his bed and apologized to Lucius in behalf of his son. Apparently, they would have arrived in the morning if it were not for Draco who had insisted they drink again upon waking up, after all that Gregory had done to sober him up.

Gregory Goyle wasn't a good friend for his son, being a total blabber and all.

Draco had eventually came to himself luckily when Lucius was done with waiting for him.

"What is the matter with you, son?" Lucius Malfoy had spat. He was concerned, yes, but he was also ashamed. As teen or young adult, he had never behaved in such a way to disgrace his own father. And Abraxas Malfoy deserved to be disgraced, unlike himself. Lucius had given Draco everything he ever wanted. He had attended each parent meeting dear Narcissa would not attend, he had taken to himself to be in the school Boards to make Draco's schooling easier, he had donated to the schools or sports centers Draco would attend to make sure he was seen to properly. There was always money in Draco's wallet, more than he could ever spend, and his credit cards had limits many of his own employees did not have.

One could say Lucius Malfoy had been absent in Draco's life the past five years, having been in tight situations with certain branches of his business that had dipped into illegal matters, on top of the messy divorce he had with Narcissa, but Lucius Malfoy was not a father who would accept sitting by and listening to foul gossip about his son.

He did not deserve that humiliation as a father.

Yet he had endured it Friday night out with his childhood friends. Lucius could laugh and say it wasn't Draco's fault to be irresistible only once though. If it became a habit, the topic would be nothing but a source of shame and anger.

"What, Father?" his son drawled, picking himself up in hardship from the bed.

"Do you wish for me to count, son? Are you an imbecile who is not aware the disgrace he caused?"

"Oh, I disgrace you?" Draco bit back. "I am _horrified_. What is it that I do that disgraces you? Rubbing with the mafia? Being the firm that sells unlicensed and untraceable guns? Wait, just three months ago your drug company also was under investigation for false article publishing and inadequate testing for experimental drugs."

"You ungrateful…" Lucius held his tongue at the last minute. "Do you think you could have lived a life like this without my work? If you weren't born to this family, to this wealth? Be careful what you say, son, because I will remind you that all I have asked for you was to finish your damn schooling. How hard should it be? But no, you have already got yourself suspended!"

Draco turned white as sheet. "You know about that?"

"Of course I do. What do you take me for?"

There was a silence. Lucius did not desire to get into detail on his academic probation. If Draco could give his remaining lessons from last year, Lucius had made a hefty donation to insure his son could pick up his university to his final year.

"Sober up and don't fuck everything that has a cunt, do you hear me?" Lucius hissed unable to help himself from being this crude. When Draco was younger, he had been more careful around him about cursing, but Lucius now really did not care.

If his son was old enough to fuck a woman (forget that she was taken), that meant Draco was old enough to overcome the fact that his father was not perfect.

Lucius hasn't seen Draco ever since their conversation yesterday. Good thing it was. The sight of his son made his hackles rise. He loved him of course, but for the time being, the boy's face irritated him more.

Not to forget, Draco had never properly apologized, which only fuelled Lucius' annoyance. His son was beyond the age to call out when his attitude was lacking in regards to his behaviour toward his parents.

If he did not pick himself up quickly, Lucius knew his patience could run thin.

Those thoughts swirled in his mind as he went about his day. Lucius occasionally wondered what would happen if Narcissa gave a break to her never-ending holiday in France and butt in to Draco's current state.

Thinking more detailed about that, Lucius scrunched his nose and prayed the wretched woman would stay the hell away. As she used to always do.

As one hour chased another, Lucius found himself sitting at his balcony with a whiskey in hand. He has watched the sun set, trailed the lights of the next door apartment as it blinked with its interior movement. Upon a bathroom break, Lucius had returned to find the lights off of his neighbour. It was a fine night to go out which only made Lucius think the family of three was off at dinner in the town center. Thus knew he has missed the chance to catch a glimpse of Miss Granger all dolled up.

He enjoyed her when she dolled up equally when she was undressed.

Then, his thoughts swayed to more favourable ones that included the young woman. Lucius was still hesitant to make a move on her intentionally, especially when her parents were present with her (with them being his neighbour) but the challenge also thrilled him.

He might be sick, but who was to judge?

Hours passed as Lucius eager awaited the Grangers to walk up the route back to their house, but even by midnight they had not arrived.

That was odd. Later than that was not suitable for a family dinner.

It left Lucius sitting on his chair rather on edge. Miss Granger was, of course, an adult and could have joined activities that lasted well into dawn, but the absence of her parents did not add up.

Perhaps it was a night of celebration and they would return by two a.m.

They did not.

Lucius closed the whiskey bottle, deciding he wouldn't drink more tonight. As he went back into the house to place the bottle, he heard the ringtone of his phone.

Draco was calling.

"Yes, son?" he answered, unsure what to expect. Was the boy out drunk again? Had something happened?

It was a wonder the Potter boy had not stabbed him in a fit of jealousy the last week, with how the both of them had divulged in drinks.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy?" came a feminine voice that immediately jolted Lucius awake. "It's Hermione Granger."

"Oh, Miss Granger?" Lucius did not know what to think. His gut clenched at the excitement of hearing her voice over the phone, but a cold dread enveloped his heart at thinking she might be _with _Draco. Why was she calling from his phone? What was the meaning of this?

"Oh, shoot, wait, the battery is dying… I'll call you from my own—"

The line was cut.

Lucius stood in his balcony, a complete silence that was pure contradiction to his raging mind inside. He could _hear_ his vein pulse behind his ear.

Then, his phone rang again. This time, an unknown number.

"Hello? Mister Malfoy?" came the sweet voice again. "It's Hermione Granger again."

Lucius swallowed, quickly getting a grip. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry to call you this late at night," she started and indeed sounded sorry for it.

Lucius had to stop himself from saying that she could bother him all night, everynight, whenever she wanted.

Again, he was not teenager.

"...I really don't know what to do, he was all alone so I just—"

"Miss Granger, wait, I failed to hear you. Could you repeat it?"

"I came across Draco alone in the bar. He was better an hour ago but I found him passed out just fifteen minutes ago. I looked around for his friends but I can't find any of them. That's why I called you. I'm sorry that I searched around in Draco's phone but—"

"Where are you?" Lucius cut in. His jaw was clenched. The fool of a son he had. They had only yesterday talked about this.

After he took the address, he ended the call. He was inwardly cursing his son for his idiocy until his eyes locked on the phone number of the screen. It belonged to Miss Granger. This was not how Lucius had imagined to acquire it but it could still come in handy.

Good could come from anything, Lucius remembered the saying and decided he would not be so harsh on his son for this night's tomfoolery.


	9. Chapter 9

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

* * *

Chapter 9

When last week, Lucius had pulled his silver Range Rover into his garage, he had optimistically thought there would be no requirement of it for a good one month at least. This summer town rarely called for a drive with his baby, knowing the walking distance of the town centre.

However, his drunk son would be a dead weight to carry back home.

Thus, starting the engine, Lucius drove to the pub Miss Granger has eloquently addressed.

They have agreed for Lucius to call her upon his arrival. The young woman openly admitted she found his son too heavy to carry out to the main entrance so Lucius would go in and find Miss Granger then retrieve Draco.

Pulling his car to the side, he looked around whether there was no attendant who'd ask his business. Peculiarly, there was a police officer standing by.

Lucius nodded with a pleasant smile, "Officer."

The officer on duty nodded back but Lucius was aware the glance the man threw to his car as he proceeded to enter the pub.

Dealing with a parking violation was the last thing Lucius wished.

Grumbling under his breath, he hoped his son would not be responsible for any additional nuisances. His phone was already out, and Miss Granger's number was on dial.

"Where are you?" he asked when she picked the phone. Lucius was only a few steps inside the place yet he sorely missed the open air. The heavy smoke hanging in the air was overwhelming, but various coloured lights that copied the rhythm of the loud music distracted him enough that Lucius decided he hated everything about this place equally.

"Mr Malfoy? I'm still at the bar with Mal- Draco. It is to the left of the—"

Lucius did not need to listen anymore as he noticed the figure of the young woman standing by a heap on the floor.

As he approached, she pocketed her phone and faced him.

He would have loved to listen to her recounting of events, but he simply didn't care right now.

Draco was on the floor, his back to the bar as he sat down. He was blacked out. Eyes closed, mouth hanging open. There was vomit on his shoulder, his or someone else's Lucius did not know.

As his father, it was best to hide his displeasure.

"We will talk soon," Lucius informed Miss Granger and crouched by his son to pick him up.

Draco was just as tall as him at the age of twenty-three, and unlucky for Lucius, he had more bulk than this old man with how the younger Malfoy was a regular in the football team in his university.

Lifting him up would be an unsavoury challenge.

Pulling one of Draco's arms around over his neck, Lucius circled his dominant arm around his waist to support him. With one powerful leap, he brought them both to their feet. Not that Draco could maintain proper footing. The boy's head fell forwards like a puppet cut from its strings.

Lucius would need to drag him to the car.

"Could you give a hand…?" Lucius faintly heard over the music and guessed it was Miss Granger who was talking. Next, there was a man sharing the weight of his son. Glancing at him, Lucius determined that he was the barmen. The man was worthy of the tip Lucius had in mind.

While the two men carried the passed-out Draco Malfoy to the car, Miss Granger anxiously trailed behind them. Lucius funnily concentrated on her black high heels when she made haste to open the backseat door.

That must be why she hadn't been the one to help carry his son.

Once the boy was securely lying on the backseat, Lucius left Miss Granger to fuss over him while Lucius thanked the barmen generously in both words and cash.

Then, Lucius walked next to Miss Granger to see that she had provided a tissue to clean his son's face off vomit.

The gesture filled Lucius with immense gratitude as well as warmth. Such kindness was hard to come by.

"Miss Granger, it is fine. We should go back," Lucius told her.

"Wait, let me…"

Lucius gently placed his hand on her lower back and noticed then that she only wore a thin blouse. It was a vibrant purple and the material was see-through, inside which she wore a laced-tank top.

Their eyes met but she did not break away immediately. A lovely blush spread over her cheekbones.

"Come," Lucius rasped, aware that whatever that crossed both of their minds was out of place. He needed to take Draco safely to the house and place an empty bucket and a glass of cold water by his bedside; that was his priority.

Lucius closed the door of the backseat and gently led Miss Granger to the front, but before she could be seated, the officer from earlier walked over.

"Good evening, sir." The officer eyed Miss Granger wearily, then proceeded to pointedly look at the back of the car at passed out Draco. "I reckon the night has not gone well."

"No, officer. Sadly, my son seems to have lost count of his glasses," Lucius cordially provided.

The man nodded, though no sympathy could be discerned from his expression. He looked annoyed at best, at what Lucius did not know.

"I saw you driving in, and now that you'll be back behind the wheel, would you mind taking a breath test?"

Lucius did not narrow his eyes thanks to his iron will that has been honed over years. What exactly was this officer - Jack Locke- getting at?

"I hardly think it is necessary, Mr Locke." Lucius wondered which of bribery or threat would work on the man. "My son is in a bad shape and it is better I take him home at once."

Mr Locke narrowed his eyes. "It won't take long, Mr…?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Lucius provided but noticed it didn't spark a recognition that of a clueless one in the man. He must have known him.

"Like I said, Mr Malfoy, just a quick breath test."

Lucius clenched his fist, not liking how insistent the man was. In a small town like this, it wouldn't do good for his name to come up with threatening a police officer or bribing them.

However, with the amount of whiskey he has consumed, there was no doubt what the breath test show.

"Do it on me, Officer Locke. I'll be driving," came the voice of one Hermione Granger.

Lucius was startled out of words, his head snapping back at the young woman next to him. Had she just said she would drive? His car, no less? Absolutely not. Where had she got the idea...?!

There was beat of silence in which she met Lucius's gaze.

His definite rejection must have been written all over his face as he was once more shocked into speechlessness upon her dainty hand that came to rest by his chest.

Her clear eyes found his, and she looked every bit of sweet he would die to taste, which meant this was a bloody act.

"Please? No need to make scene or worse get your licence suspended."

Glancing back at Officer Locke, Lucius had to concede. He did not need his name on the papers tomorrow being caught drunk-driving. Not that he was drunk. The bloody meter was set at a certain level, was all.

Lucius closed his eyes and nodded.

As the young woman gave him the most radiant smile Lucius has ever seen on anyone close to him as of late, he did not need to second-guess dear Miss Granger. Leering at her bare legs under her skirt then surveying her transparent blouse as she took the test, any other person would have questioned _her_ alcohol intake of the night, but something told Lucius that all those details were for the part she played. If he was half smart, he would be right to assume Miss Granger hadn't even sipped a single glass tonight.

"Clear," Officer Locke announced rather perplexed. "You may go."

Miss Granger turned to Lucius and gently loosened his fingers of his left hand to retrieve the car key.

Lucius let her while giving the most disturbingly sugary smile to the officer.

He followed her into the car without a word.

It was fucking weird to sit at the left side of the front seats. Lucius gritted his teeth and bit his tongue from commanding Miss Granger how to handle his car.

But he couldn't hold back in the end.

"Reposition the seat, first."

Her lovely curls bounced as she turned to look at him. Under the car's light, he noticed freckles over her nose. She wasn't bloody _cute_. Hermione Granger was a _snake_.

"You heard me. Do it now," Lucius said evenly and finally the dear girl got to work.

"Fasten the seat belt. Correct the rear mirror. To start the engine you have to have your right foot down the—"

The engine has roared to life before he was finished.

Miss Granger smiled and winked. "I know."

Lucius felt his mouth dry as all the blood rushed south. God, she was a menace, for turning him on like this.

Aware that he should contain himself urgently, Lucius opted to look outside his window rather than follow her as she drove out of the parkway.

That decision only lasted for two seconds.

"Check the side-mirror before you head out," he warned. "Also the rear one."

"Relax, will you?" Miss Granger replied tersely this time. They were already on the road.

"I'm relaxed."

"No, you are not." Miss Granger hummed, opening the radio. The music put Lucius on edge even more. He never liked anyone tuning with his radio. "I got my licence when I was seventeen, have been driving ever since."

"What? A total of six year? How comforting."

"Better than a year, or none."

"Did you even drive everyday of those six years? And you can't convince me you drove a car like _this_ one."

At that, she bristled. "What does that supposed to mean?"

There was a silence that Lucius knew better than to fill it. He saw the turn to their route.

"All cars work with the same principles. Yes, I haven't driven every day of those six years, but my mum gave her own car to me once I got into uni. And that was three years ago. Given, I still did not use it _everyday_ but I drive frequently. And for your information, you are not the only person who owns a fancy car."

Lucius would have replied to that one, but he decided it was better not to distract the lady as she drove to the parking lot.

He knew he wouldn't be convincing her to stop the car at beforehand.

When the tires stopped and Miss Granger turned the engine off, there was another uncertain silence. It would be a waste of their exchange if Lucius let it end like this.

"I congratulate you for a safe ride," he said with a smirk.

The young woman rolled her eyes but a playful smile of her own reached to her lips as she shot back, "Safer than how you would have driven, that for sure."

She hopped down from the driver's seat and closed the door. Lucius followed her.

"Do you know?" she asked as she walked around the car to come stand in front of him, hands placed on her hips. "You reek of alcohol. Whiskey, I'd wager. It isn't a wonder that officer wanted to give you a test."

Lucius scrunched his nose.

"How are you even standing on two feet?"

"Quite masterfully, in fact." Lucius raised his eyebrows to challenge her to say the contrary. She shook her head.

"Yes, fine. I can't say the same about your son."

Lucius opened Draco's door. He could hear faint snores.

"Do I want to know?" he wondered.

"Well, I can't tell much sadly. Like I previously said, I couldn't find any of his friends so I don't have a clue what happened."

Lucius sighed deeply. "Indeed."

Another silence, but this time, Lucius felt a shift in Miss Granger's posture. She turned her head away and played with her hands. Then she gathered her arms across her bust.

"Well, do you need help carrying him inside?"

That gave a start to Lucius Malfoy. Second time tonight from Miss Granger. First would be when she stepped into drive his car.

When an answer did not come immediately from him, Miss Granger —Hermione— lifted her eyes to meet his.

He searched hers to make sure she understood the implications of what she has said… She was offering to help his son, yes, but that meant she was probing to get herself invited over as well…

The young woman was either courageous in her desire for him or naively foolish with her choice of words.

For the first time, Lucius could not be sure.

However, as he noticed another blush that flamed her fair skin, he knew there was definitely something there to pursue.

Lucius had the perfect idea of how to go with it, but unfortunately it wouldn't be as straightforward as Miss Granger here.

No wonder, as Lucius Malfoy did not merely desire a one-night occurrence.


	10. Chapter 10

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

* * *

Chapter 10

After receiving his car key and with longing eyes watching Miss Granger walk back to her own apartment, Lucius let himself a moment to contain his regret and subsequent dilemma to follow her.

It was not everyday adrenalin like that set his body on fire and his heart hammered in his chest in anticipation.

Better to built that feeling exponentially, Lucius reminded himself.

When he got to carry Draco to the house and ready both of them to bed, luckily the task distracted him enough for Lucius to set his mind to his plan for tomorrow.

The more he thought in detail, the clearer it became to set it into motion. With the great potential of success, sleeping the remaining night was like a blink of his eyes.

Later in the morning, Lucius heard his door ring.

"Welcome, Mrs and Miss Green" It was the housemaids. The woman and sister-in-law came biweekly to clean the three-story house. "I was heading out to the Facilities myself."

It was true, Lucius was already prepared.

"Pardon us for being late, then, Mr Malfoy," replied Mrs Marta Green. "We will certainly finish cleaning by the time of your arrival. Do you have any particular dish you would like for me to cook?"

Both women were more familiar with Draco, and Lucius has learned the boy had a habit of asking Mrs Green for a special wishes that most frequently included a variety of bakery sweets. Knowing his son's sweet tooth from his childhood, Lucius shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Well, nothing in particular. Please continue your duties as always." When Lucius passed them by the door, he stopped to inform them, "Draco is asleep in his room and wouldn't be waking up any time soon. When he awakes, please tell him that he is not allowed to leave the house today. I will trust you both that I will find him here when I'm back."

Their quick nods and affirmations convinced Lucius the three of them were on the same page. They would be fired if Draco got away.

A slight skip in his step, Lucius went to Hogwarts. The first half an hour was spent in the tedious work of applying sun protection cream. His fair skin took a few weeks to adjust to the sun for proper sunbathing, and if Lucius didn't take the necessary precautions, his skin would crisp into something akin to a red lobster by merely entering the pool or the sea.

Only Theodore Nott came to Hogwarts as the rest of his close acquaintances were back at work for Monday. He was acceptable company and the two played cards when they didn't dip into the sea. In the afternoon, Nott junior dropped by their table.

"Mr Malfoy, how are you today?" the boy asked eloquently. It pleased Lucius to find the kid has maintained a lanky frame into adulthood and his face has not healed properly from his pubertal acnes. It was unfortunate for the lad, of course, but for himself it only made his hand stronger. Lucius would win Miss Granger's attention any day if her peers could not come close Lucius' handsome even at the age of fifty-one.

"I'm fine, Theodore. It has been awhile since I last saw you." Lucius smiled at him.

"Just Theo is fine. Yes, it's been more than ten years." The boy hesitated to continue, but decided to comment, "Will Draco be coming to Hogwarts?"

Lucius noticed he has not asked _when_.

"Not today, I'm afraid. He told me he does not feel the inclination," Lucius replied. There would be no benefit to make Draco's circumstance a topic of discussion. If Theo knew what was best to him, he would not press.

"Alright," the boy conceded. "Send him my regards."

Lucius nodded, then the father and son exchanged a few words before the Lucius and Nott Senior was left to themselves.

"Cards?" Theodore asked and they picked up their game where they left it off.

Throughout the day, Lucius has seen glimpses of Miss Granger around Hogwarts. She wore a lovely red bikini, the top strapless, inside a sleeveless white long beach shirt. Her usual curly mess of hair was held in a wet bun close to her nape. It was a shame Lucius could not leer at the young woman openly as she made her rounds, stop and talk to her and see her blush at his obvious interest.

Today, he acted to be as disinterested as possible. It was the first step of his plan, and it was working without a hitch. That was why he has noticed Miss Granger walking by his table more than a few times. She wore sunglasses, too. Old tricks but could work wonders, Lucius knew. She could very well be observing him, even better _keeping tabs on him_, but Lucius could never be hundred percent sure.

There was also the few occasions in which the young woman dived into the pool close to where he and Theodore were already swimming. If she aimed to give a show, Miss Granger succeeded with high marks.

Lucius struggled to be discreet at similar times. A certain time would be when she had stopped to converse with a male friend during her trips under Lucius' sight. Unlike Nott's son, the young man was fit one with broad shoulders and muscles rippling where ever one looked. His brown hair was cut short, but the lad grew a beard like a rascal which, as far as he kept up with fashion, ladies nowadays adored. Lucius would have mistaken the guy for a lifeguard or any of the swimming teachers, but a bit prying with Nott later on revealed the young man to be one Victor Krum, who was a professional swimmer and apparently came to train at the olympic swimming pool here in Hogwarts Facilities.

That was a concern. Both for Lucius' chance with Miss Granger and more imminently to his plan for this evening.

As the minutes ticked slower after that, Lucius reminded himself that if there had been anything going on with Miss Granger and this Krum boy, he would have heard by now. Moreover, there had been times when Miss Granger had expressed her interest in _himself_ liberally.

There was no reason to doubt himself, Lucius chided himself. He has not lost his game yet. Fifty-one did not mean _dead_.

It was nearing six when Lucius decided it was appropriate to gather his belongings and head to his manor. He and Nott left Hogwarts together and mentioned to see each other again tomorrow. Lucius didn't mind Nott's with how the man was known to be in tight times financially. Helping him with his business would only give Lucius leverage. _About what_, was the vital question here so Nott should pray there was something of interest to him.

It wasn't the best time to ponder over that, however.

When he arrived to the house, Mrs and Ms Green were waiting for him to call it a day. They left shortly after Lucius learned from them that Draco ate lunch and had coffee, but besides that has shut himself to his room.

Lucius was fine by that. He would have a word with him when he was done with Miss Granger.

Selecting his clothes and going in for a shower, Lucius wondered what Miss Granger's reaction would be… If it was favourable, his plan could be applied a few more times before the two of them agreed to properly see each other.

Still, Lucius knew courting was not on the table and he doubted Miss Granger's desire was to actually _marry _him. He has had more forward advances or sneakier ones to ascertain a woman's intention.

Lucius Malfoy has learned more about women the past two years in which he has been a divorcee than his entire life. About single women, at least.

Taking a look at himself in the mirror of the bathroom, he knew what everyone else saw and liked. He was a fit man, not all muscles but definitely not someone who has left himself to aging. Doing the business he did, Lucius valued looking sharp in suits and one could not expect a button-up to look pleasing with belly like a pregnant woman's. He would not say he had a flat and perfectly toned stomach, but his everyday routine of fitness gave him a desirable body. And a man was more than that meat.

Releasing his hair from its tie, Lucius knew females was caught speechless by his charisma first. There was something about his hair that strike them, Lucius had learned early in life. Of course, not everybody could pull of this hair cut but his bone structure and sharp jaw line supplied the masculine contrast to make his look work.

Finish line would be his eyes, though. Lucius Malfoy had been told uncountable times that his eye color was breathtaking and his piercing stare only made the females squirm in a delightful way.

It all came naturally to him, he told everyone. Only he and his late father knew the hours he has spent in front of a mirror. If not to practice his mimics, at least to shave properly and care for his hair to look presentable everyday.

Not to waste much more time, Lucius returned to his objective to shower and get dressed. He should make it in time to catch Miss Granger.

Yet, the mere thought of her caused her image of today to flash behind his eyes and Lucius couldn't help but groan.

It wasn't all the time that she had worn that white shirt.

Strutting with only in her bikini, Miss Granger had convinced Lucius Malfoy that he would not die before getting a feel of her. He wanted to touch. He wanted to taste. He want to lick. He wanted to _kiss_.

All the sensations assaulted him at once, and even with opening the showerhead, Lucius could not help but to fantasize the young woman in his arms, her bikini top flipped inside out below her tits and the bottom pushed aside to give him access. She would have her legs wrapped around his hips. One of his hands would clutch at her wrist, the other squeezing a large globe. He would ram into her as she moaned how wonderful he was, how right he felt inside of her, and how much she couldn't get enough of him.

A quick glance at his member showed that it was up, hard with a glaring colour of red. Lucius grabbed himself with one hand and with the other corrected his wet hair, combing it backwards. Facing the open showerhead, Lucius set himself to the motion of pleasing himself. Mouth open he sputtered to keep breathing as the water rushed from his head to toe. He only wished he could kiss her this very moment.

Screw it, Lucius thought. Tightening his fist on his member, he _also _wished that it to be the heat of her sex and not merely his own hand.

What would her hands exploring his back feel like? Would she scratch, would she simply hold on, or would she force him closer still?

Lucius knew he wouldn't last long. He _shouldn't _last long, because if he missed catching Miss Granger he would have to wait for tomorrow to put his plan into action.

With that thought, Lucius deliberately increased his pace and let his fantasy go wild so that he would find his release.

Find, he did.

The sound of his laboured breathing came harshly loud into his ears when Lucius finally came down from his orgasm. Seeing that he had spurted his seed at the tiles in front of him, he removed the showerhead and cleaned up the mess. Doing a quick body wash, he forewent shampoo as tomorrow he would be back at Hogwarts again.

When he walked into his room, absorbing the excess water from his hair with a towel, he caught a movement from the apartment next door. He wasn't sure but it could have been the curtains closing. He could be imagining that, though.

Lucius had no time to sit idle.

Changing into a grey trousers and a white lacoste, he stood by the window to watch. If he knew one thing, it was that when he entered into his own room, those curtains had been wide open. There had to be someone in the room who has recently arrived. Preferably Miss Granger.

Lucius was reminded that there was a chance his plan would not work at the first try.

What was the chance that it was her in there? Had she already finished showering like he wanted for the plan? What was her parents doing at this specific time for her to be let alone to play along with Lucius' plan?

Warning himself to get a grip, Lucius told himself that he had not seen her parents since yesterday. They could be absent from the house. And if that was the case, he knew for one thing, Miss Granger would favour playing along him.

Lucius sighed a deep breath and tried to ignore his parched throat.

He dialed the number.

It rang.

Once. Twice.

_Click_.

"Miss Granger?" he asked immediately, his eyes already locked at the curtains from across where they had faintly shifted.

* * *

***Please excuse any mistakes. I'll edit later on :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

* * *

Chapter 11

The last time Hermione has felt such anxiety had been three months back when she had fallen asleep on the day of a project due date. When she had awoken to the third alarm of her phone, luckily the imposing anxiety quickly morphed into a rush of adrenaline that had helped her get decently dressed and make it to the class.

Now, it was the same anxiety that gripped her heart and froze her veins as her limbs felt comically numb and useless.

She had been leisurely walking around the house in her towel, a freedom she only had when her parents were off at work, and already her dinner was on the stove getting reheated as she had been about to change into comfy clothes for a night in. Then, her phone rang which both got her hopes up (because it could be Harry who might have decided to get out of his lonely hole for a night out at the town centre) and made her happy (she liked a phone call unless it was from a bank).

Her stomach dropped at reading Mr Malfoy's name on the dial. That was when her limbs became rudimentary.

Before her brain could catch up with what was happening, Hermione felt her heart hammer against her ribcage as it helped hot blood to rush back around her body to force her to respond.

What should she do? What would she do?

Her brain kicked in just then to solve a simple problem: Phone ringing required it to be answered.

Hermione had accepted the call and had her phone pressed to her ear, all happening outside of her active conscious.

"Miss Granger?" came a deep voice from the receiver.

Hermione's mouth dried. Why was the man calling her? How did he even have her number—oh, right, yesterday night, it had been her to call him first. But that was because of Draco frigging Malfoy who was sloshed beyond reason! She had done what any sensible person would do and helped him back to his home. Even if she was not friends with the git.

Thinking about Malfoy, Hermione realized with more calm that Mr Malfoy must have called for his son.

What other business could he possibly have with her anyway? Yes, last night driving his car had been an exceptionally unbelievable event which had made her forget who either of them were, but today she had understood their respective places. He was her neighbour, she was his son's acquaintance. The man had not greeted her in the Hogwarts Facilities today, not even looked at her face either, so the chances were that they were not that good neighbours to begin with.

It had been stupid of her to offer help yesterday night, anyway. She should have delivered Draco to his father and that should have been it. What had come to her to ask to drive them? Ask to help carry Draco to his room?

Sad part was that Hermione hadn't even been drunk last night. She never enjoyed drinking that much, so she was indeed sober when yesterday happened. Maybe a bit drunk on _courage_ the way she had teased Mr Malfoy… then asked to be invited to his estate—

"Is it a wrong time for a call?"

His voice halted Hermione's swirling thoughts.

"Oh, no!" She replied out of habit. "It's just that—"

Something occurred to her. Could he be… No… Most definitely he is not… He wouldn't be…

Hermione stared at the curtains in the room of her parents. She has claimed her parents' room now that they would be back to the winter house to work.

They were tightly closed.

Taking a few tentative steps toward the curtains, Hermione considered the likelihood to find Mr Malfoy standing in his room from across here.

Would he be loitering around? Looking for car keys that he couldn't find? Was that how he called her? Looking for his key must have reminded of their drive from yesterday, and indirectly her. Maybe he wanted to check with her whether Draco was lying about whatever the boy had told his father about yesterday's affairs.

Or perhaps, Mr Malfoy was in his room… not yet finished with getting dressed.

Hermione had seen the man leave Hogwarts before her. It was a short difference which could mean he would be standing in front of a wardrobe and deciding on what to wear very similar to her right now. If this was the case, then how come it has occurred to him to call Hermione?

"Miss Granger, was I interrupting—"

Shoot. She has been silent for a long time again.

"Yes. No. I mean, no. Well..." Hermione refocused on the curtains. She was dying to know whether he stood there and also why he has called her. "I was surprised, that's all. What were you going to say?"

"That's only understandable," Mr Malfoy hummed.

Then the man stalled to think, for what reason Hermione didn't know. She was this close from going blind for staring at these curtains so long! Light played behind its folds and shadows passed mimicking tree branches. Damn that they were not simply sheers! Those see-through curtains would have enabled a look across the window.

Then again, the reason for the blackouts to be pulled was because Hermione was getting dressed herself!

The realization that she was naked underneath her towel jolted Hermione into dread and… and something else… into something so very…very... _wrong_.

"I couldn't get my mind off you," came the voice of Mr Malfoy over the phone which coincided to scorching pressure that enveloped her chest.

"Come again?" Hermione gasped, blinking against the curtains. What he has said… Hermione couldn't put a face to his declaration, which made all the things hopelessly uncertain. Has she heard it wrong?

Through the phone came a snort, an attractive one if it was possible, and Hermione realized the fault in her wording embarrassingly quickly!

_Shut it,_ she reprimanded herself and decided to act like she hasn't heard that , Hermione was tempted to open the curtains and take a look at Mr Malfoy now more than ever. It felt like the many times she has caved in to her sugar cravings and made the trip to the fridge to get chocolate bars.

Who wouldn't have taken the chance to look at the person who called up to say, "_I couldn't get my mind off you." _?

That was logical! Logical means that she is right. She must take a look, because _she is_ _damn right._

Hermione held her breath and found the end-line of the curtains. Carefully pulling it, she made sure that from neck down she wouldn't be seen. If it were easy to manage those evil curtains, she would have liked only her eyes to be seen, but the crack she open revealed more than that she guessed. Just in case, Hermione secured her towel above her right breast.

That meant, she was holding onto her phone pressed between her ear and shoulder.

"Mr Malfoy, I think..." Hermione started to say to fill the silence that seemed to only make her heart beat faster.

She wanted to buy time as well while she surveyed the view.

God curse her for checking whether he was there! OF COURSE, he was there. He was there with a stupid smirk on his face.

He caught her eyes immediately.

"Yes, Miss Granger? What do you want to tell me?"

Hermione's open mouth froze, because she could not well shout at the man after he has said that.

However, the sane and cautious side of her brain ordered her to say _something_… anything!

The tingling she felt at her core? Sudden heat that travelled up her chest? That squeeze she felt in her lower abdomen?

All were wrong. Indecent. Unthinkable.

_She must speak now._

"What is this?" she snapped unaware that the swift motion to correct her phone has freed her hand that kept her towel. It now precariously hung by her breasts. "What do you mean by…? Forget that, why are you even calling me? And why are you there? I can see you, Mr Malfoy!"

That earned her a chuckle.

"I can see you, too, Miss Granger. That was my intention. Though I must say I imagined you would need more convincing to come out."

She gaped like a bloody fish. "What the hell?"

"Language, dear. However, I'm feeling much better now that we understand each other—"

They _bloody _didn't!

"—and I must confess I've thought about you every second since yesterday."

"Yesterday, I…" Images flashed in Hermione's mind.

The moment Mr Malfoy entered the bar she had spotted him. He was a well-groomed man, from his clear shave to his colour matching shirt and shoes. He had neat fingers that were adorned by rings.

Hermione had had a better look at those rings, and his wristwatch, while he carried Draco.

Afterwards, when they had been trying to convince the police officer, the scene when she intervened to calm Mr Malfoy came to her mind. Her hand had rested by his chest. She had taken a step towards him to avoid being overheard by the officer; and his masculine smell had thinly caused her brain to malfunction.

Another image popped in her mind: Mr Malfoy sitting next to her in the car. Hermione had tried to focus on their short drive home (it took ten minutes max) looking out the front window. Yet, his long legs had been in her line of vision. She had forced herself to refocus at the window when her eyes had wandered up till his belt and to the creases of his full trousers (it had been an awful time to notice he was loaded), then she had noticed his blond hair gently shifting by his shirt that rather fitted well to his broad chest. He had opened his side window to let the breeze in.

However, images were not the only stimulants from yesterday. Hermione had been shocked to find herself annoyed but aroused at his commands how to handle his car.

To spite him, she inwardly made fun of his, "_Correct your seat, rear window bla bla bla bla…" _speech but it did not chase the lingering effects of recalling yesterday.

Well, of course, Hermione had also been rejected immediately when she had offered to help him carry Draco. That surely was evidence that Mr Malfoy did not view her _that_ way… or perhaps view her as a woman even.

So, Hermione convinced herself that this was a social call purely to get inside information on his son.

"There is not much I can share with you about yesterday, I'm afraid. I don't know what Draco has said to you—"

"Please, Miss Granger," Mr Malfoy cut in. "I'm not calling you to talk about my idiot of a son."

That was… not planned. Hermione was trying to fit this insanity to logic, and she was utterly failing.

Her eyebrows rose because of lack of better response, which Mr Malfoy replicated. His was dangerously more playful, though.

"What do you mean, Mr Malfoy?" Hermione was dying here because of the heat! She was sweating on the spot, too, because the bloody man was making the situation as stressful as taking an oral examination. "Why did you call me, then?"

Hermione saw the man slightly lower his phone, exasperated. Hermione shrugged to show her honesty. Bloody insane, all of this was!

Mr Malfoy put the receiver back to his mouth and sighed audibly. Hermione waited dutifully as the man walked the few steps that would stand him exactly opposite her. This way, he felt as close as if he were in an adjacent room.

He hummed again, so Hermione cast her gaze away and focused on what he would say next.

"Drop the towel, dear."


	12. Chapter 12

**By Chance**

_by Ydream08_

* * *

_Mr Malfoy put the receiver back to his mouth and sighed audibly. Hermione waited dutifully as the man walked the few steps that would stand him exactly opposite her. This way, he felt as close as if he were in an adjacent room._

_He hummed again, so Hermione cast her gaze away and focused on what he would say next._

_"Drop the towel, dear."_

* * *

Chapter 12

"Mr Malfoy, what the fu—" Hermione stopped herself just in time before she cursed. Her Mum never allowed cursing in their house, and Hermione would not grow the habit just because this man… "Are you a pervert? What do you mean— Look, no one's going to undress just because you ask… I mean, would you take off your shirt because I asked—"

He did.

He fucking did.

He took his shirt _off_.

"Fuck!" Hermione looked from her phone to the man who now stood shirtless behind his window. Of course, Hermione has seen him shirtless in Hogwarts, but it was one thing to wear swimsuit and another to be shirtless while he wore trousers underneath.

Hermione pulled over her curtain block the image of one shirtless Lucius Malfoy but even if she closed her eyes, she saw his toned body, his dark pink nipples and the blond hair over his chest that thickened as it descended under his navel… Hermione's quick eyes had taken in all the details back in Hogwarts so it has been easy just now to focus on the things she liked.

"Fucking fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck," she whispered.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the curtain just a crack to see whether she has hallucinated.

"I hear every sweet word, Miss Granger. And believe me, I believe you may repeat those words in more… fervor, next time."

He smirked at her. What. A. Dick.

Hermione's eyes darted to his crotch at that last thought, and she was too late to realize how wrong that move was. At least, the window from across had a reeling just at the alignment of Malfoy's most private place. Even over the trousers, Hermione shouldn't have looked.

The man tutted over the phone. "Be patient, Miss Granger. All in due time. Now, why don't you play the game by its rules and drop your towel so our exchange can be fulfilled."

"Mr Malfoy, I don't know what you are talking about. Please don't be so weird. Now, I have a pot over the stove so I better go. Have a nice day."

Hermione closed the curtain and ended the call.

What was that all about, she kept thinking as she dressed quickly and went to the kitchen.

Her skin felt hot even when she took her plate to the table, because she couldn't believe the thing that has just happened _really happened_.

So what was this? A game, like Mr Malfoy mentioned?

A game that included calling her, the two of them stripping across windows and saying..._dirty things _over the phone?

Now her face was flushed and only solution Hermione could think was to rest her cold water-filled glass against her temples.

The more she thought about it, the more Hermione felt the tingling in her core jolt her into imagining things.

Things like the two of them kissing… touching… feeling…

"Oh, God, stop!" Hermione cried out loud.

They were neighbours. All they have done just now was to talk over the phone. Mr Malfoy would not take the risk of having her over, or coming to her house. People would talk. Here, the residents were awfully good about gossip.

Even today, Viktor had approached her in Hogwarts to ask whether she and Malfoy were a thing. Malfoy Jr. He meant, Draco Malfoy. Obviously, even Viktor has heard that Hermione has left her two old friends (she had joined Mandy Brocklehurst and Susan Bones to go to a bar after Hermione had sent her parents off) and stayed with Draco Malfoy in the bar.

The trick with gossips was that nobody cared to include details like Draco Malfoy was piss drunk and out-cold while Hermione kept watch over him.

Coming back to the original topic at hand, Hermione doubted Lucius Malfoy would pursue a relationship with her. Of any kind. She was half his age, peer of his son.

_That didn't prevent him from asking you to be naked in front of him_, Hermione's mind whispered.

She shrieked. "STOP!"

She and her whole mind was not on the same page. Feeling the vibrations that woke her up and put her in a sweet edge, Hermione realized her body, too, was not on the same page with her.

_Why not play a game_, her mind asked this time. _Would it hurt to see __**him **__naked?_

Well, it wouldn't hurt. But she has already seen him almost naked with how he wears only a small slip to Hogwarts. There remained little to imagination.

_You wouldn't need to imagine at all_, her mind whispered again.

Hermione shook her head. That sounded ridiculous. Ridiculous in an exhilarating way. Now her heart was beating faster.

Logically, 'playing the game' would include Hermione to get naked as well.

What would be the harm in that? she wondered now.

Next door was a mansion, so there lived on the Malfoys. So if she was worried for anyone else to see her naked, Malfoy had more reason to be stressed because there was a chance her upstairs neighbour could glimpse at Malfoy's bedroom.

Malfoy would be unable to take pictures while talking on the phone and all. And she could pull her curtains and end the call if anything went wrong.

It could be discreet. They could _play_.

Her parents were away for the next two weeks, what better timing could she have?

_He must have planned it,_ Hermione immediately realized. Mr Malfoy must have waited for her parents to leave.

Now there was an unmistakable and crazy smile on her face.

...Was she really considering this?

She indeed was.

* * *

When the curtain closed, Lucius would admit he felt his enthusiasm diminish. Of course, he anticipated that Ms Granger would not directly take up with his idea, and he was fine with giving her time to consider it, but a man could wish, no?

Wearing his shirt back, he felt it better to continue his daily routine. He knew a phone call would appear when she was ready.

With that in mind, Lucius hummed a tune and tracked his son. The boy was nowhere to be seen, as Lucius has checked the living room, the balcony and the yard.

The man ended up standing by his son's door. He had wished the boy would not act like a child and stay locked up there. Alas, Draco has not learned to man up and come out, have a proper talk with his father.

Better to teach him that, Lucius thought. Maybe teaching humility by saying sorry should not yet be dismissed by Lucius as well.

Knocking, Lucius waited to have a reply. Did it surprise him that he received none?

"Draco, I shall come in whether you want me or not. I'm knocking to give you chance to be decent."

Lucius knocked once again as no reply came. Then, he pushed the doorknob. It didn't open.

"Son of a…" he muttered but did not finish it. Lucius would not hesitate to curse his ex-wife normally, however he had more tact to do that in his son's presence.

"Draco, open the door now. We will speak, that is all."

No reply came.

"I have spare keys, you know." Lucius had to look around the rooms to find the spare keys. They might even be with the maids.

Draco must know this as he did not reply.

Lucius sighed. "I shall call the ambulance that you are dead so they can force this door open."

There was a loud _thunk_, and next irritated footsteps were heard. The lock turned but his son did not show the courtesy to open the door.

Lucius would mind it next time. They had other issues to talk first.

"I'm glad you can tell apart a bluff from a threat," Lucius commented. He was a proud father if nothing else.

"Thanks, means a lot to me," replied Draco with a roll of his eyes. He picked up his book where it fell and acted to read. Lucius knew he was on edge to hear every word Lucius was about to say.

"How are you feeling?" Lucius opted start with. Coming here to this summer house was because he wanted to reconnect with his son, too. So, he would not _interrogate_ the poor boy.

"Father, are you taking the mickey out of me?" Draco scrunched his face, now book left aside. "I don't want you acting like you care. I don't want you in this house. And I don't want you meddling with my school—"

"Well, you lost the chance when you failed to pass your year," said Lucius. He would not be deterred by his son. He was forgetting who was the parent here. "No, I asked you how you were feeling. You didn't answer."

"I'm feeling fucking fine. Happy? Now leave me be."

Lucius tutted, his eyes narrowed on his son. "Be careful how you talk to me, boy."

A few moments passed while Draco squirmed, but he did not seem to step down.

Lucius sighed. "I was planning to talk man to man. But I see that you are still a child. Find me when you decide to be a grown-up."

With that, Lucius left the boy's room. He would not take his son's sour mood. Life was too short for that.

Lucius decided to go the yard, instead. He would read a book under their garden bower while he still had the light. Then he would relocate to the library and drink. And think.

* * *

Next day, Hermione's phone woke her up. It was a scary experience as the phone was in her bed, and the sound shocked her awake; but scarier it was because what has transpired yesterday quickly came to her mind. And the first response of her sleep-muddled mind was that: _He can't call me now, my hair looks hideous and I haven't even brushed my teeth, or washed my face!_

Her subconscious knows how to disappoint Hermione the best.

Nevertheless, finding her phone, it turned out there need not be all that craze because the person who was calling was her best mate.

"Harry! Good morning," Hermione replied. She was smiling ear to ear. It has been days, nearly a week since Hermione has received a call this early in the morning from Harry. And if he was calling at this hour -it was nine in the morning- he must be at—

"I'm at Hogwarts, are you coming?"

Hermione felt giddy. It was nice to have her friend back.

"Yes, yes, of course! I need fifteen minutes, then I'll—"

"You mean half an hour? Mione, we both know you woke just now and taming that hair of yours need the extra ten minutes."

"Don't be a smart-mouth."

"Bookworm."

"Delusional jock."

"Know-it-all."

"Shut it. I'll be there."

It took her thirty-five minutes. Not because she put her hair in a bun, but because locking her bicycle by Hogwarts entrance was tricky for no reason this morning.

She took her membership pass and got in. Finding Harry was easy. At this hour on a Tuesday only a handful of mothers who have come down to take their kids to the swimming course were around. That's why it was easy to find Harry's belongings among the tables.

Placing her own towel and bag, Hermione took off her beach dress and got her goggles. She knew where Harry was. He was a pool guy.

"Look who has emerged from his hole!" Hermione declared just when Harry came out at the edge of the pool for a breath of air.

Hermione dipped her foot to splash him with water. He spluttered the water and wiped his face to get his hair out of the way. He looked ridiculous.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Hey to you, Potter."

"Oh, c'mon! Are we back to surnames know Ms Granger?"

Of course, Harry calling her Ms Granger was not the same as how Mr Malfoy said it… but still, it immediately brought a blush to her face.

"Don't call me that."

Harry chuckled. "You started it."

"Fine. Harry. Liked it?"

"Very much as it _is _what I am called."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Because she was experienced, Hermione opted to sit down, her legs in the pool, so that Harry wouldn't decide to pull her in the water as they continued to talk.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked, now a bit more serious.

Harry shrugged, then he dived. This time, when he emerged his hair was slicked back. His temples were flushed pink with all the swimming and his bright blue eyes sparkled with life. Hermione liked seeing her friend like this.

"Better." He looked to mull over something, but didn't miss a beat as he revealed, "Cho rang me."

"Oh?" Hermione didn't know what to say. Harry had a crush on the girl five or more years ago. Their relationship had not moved on more than a few dates and a flimsy kiss. She was Harry's first crush.

"Yeah. It wasn't like…" Harry had always had a hard time with words when it came to the matter of hearts. "I don't like her that way. She doesn't like me, either. But she called to say… she has heard what has happened. And she said she thought Ginny was a bitch, a stupid one."

"It made you feel better," Hermione deduced and smiled. Harry reciprocated but his was a bit broken.

"Something like that."

Hermione knew that she shouldn't say this but she had to protect Harry from being hurt again. For no reason, as well.

"I don't know what you talked about in length," Hermione started softly. "But, Harry, I think it is a bit… I don't know… isn't it weird for your ex-girlfriend to call you when you just broke up? I know you and Cho were friends when everything ended… but… you know… she might be testing the waters… or something like that."

Harry looked cross at that. He sighed harshly through his nose.

"Why can't it be a friend calling to support me, Hermione? And it was just that."

Hermione felt crushed. She and Harry had similar fights in the past, but she couldn't handle it if this one, too, played like the previous ones.

"I wanted for you to think of it from a different perspective, that's all…"

"Maybe I don't want a different perspective. Maybe I just want to be happy? And you know what, Hermione, you really _don't_ know how or what we talked in length…"

Hermione felt her eyes sting. She hated crying. First thing in the morning, too.

Harry dived and pushed himself in a good jump to get out of the pool. Hermione had to move fast before he took off. He always did that when he was angry.

"Harry, wait, please!" Hermione took hold of his forearm. "Let's forget this, okay?"

Harry looked at her long and hard. When he looked away, Hermione took the chance to sniff. As if it was discreet!

"Would you want to sit?" she asked tentatively.

Harry nodded so they both sat down, legs playing with water while the squeals of children from the other side of the pool distracted them.

Hermione put her head on his shoulder and tried to make him understand her upset.

Maybe ten minutes passed when Harry spoke again.

"I know what you mean, Hermione… It is just that, it was nice, you know? She is kind. God knows I need more kindness around me."

Hermione snorted, making him chuckle.

"How do I meet someone new?" Harry asked this time. "This neighbourhood never changes. I already graduated and you know that when I work as a history teacher, I will be teaching high-schoolers at best. And I don't do younger girls, even if it was legal. Or ethically right."

"You gave a chance to…" Hermione was about to say Ginny when she stopped.

"Yeah, lesson learned."

Hermione smiled. "There are many girls who would die to date you, Mister Potter. And whoever you like next, I will personally cast a spell on them to make them fall in love with you."

Harry slightly moved so that she would look up at him. He narrowed his eyes at her while a playful grin played on his lips.

"I might take you up on that," he said.

"Let me know then," Hermione said and winked.

Just like that, she and Harry were back to the old days.

Spending the day with Harry at Hogwarts was with one word: Perfect. They raced in the pool, swam against tides in the sea, ate twice and made a race out of it, and they played card games. Harry won at all of them, of course. But the day was amazing, regardless.

It took her mind off from a certain Malfoy. It was lucky that both Malfoys were absent from Hogwarts.

Who was Hermione kidding? Even with Harry, and even when Lucius Malfoy was absent, he was still at the corner of her mind, whispering sweet nothings that thrilled Hermione.

Whenever it was too much, she has taken to challenge Harry a dip in the sea so everything considered, it was manageable.

Yet, when Hermione finally arrived at her apartment in the evening, she was wondering if her heart would short circuit because the restless electricity that went through her whole body.

Hermione has not decided on anything, that was for sure. Also, she was playing safe while she got dressed in her own room, but glaring at the phone and checking it obsessively revealed that she wouldn't mind getting dragged into this _game_.

Life had to move on either way, as her growling stomach informed her. So, after cooking pasta and grilled chicken, Hermione took her plate and glass of sprinkled water to the balcony.

It was a few bites into her meal that she has felt the impression of a gaze on her. The sensation set a shiver up her spine and goosebumps appeared on her arms.

Exciting fell short of what she felt the moment she decided to glance to her left.

Sure enough, Mr Malfoy was there. He stood in his balcony, a glass of wine in his hand. He wore white trousers and a pink lacoste shirt. His hair was tied at the nape with a white band. Hermione couldn't see, but if she were to guess, he would be wearing white loafers underneath.

Their eyes met inevitably.

He smirked, his sharp grey eyes lit with a spark.

Hermione cast her eyes away but immediately she looked up at him. He was unmoving. Observing her, the only difference of him from a statue was that his chest rose and fell slightly in rhythm. Then of course, his hair faintly moved in the breeze.

Hermione realized, he was waiting for her to make a move.

He must have waited all day, she thought. In the morning and definitely when she returned from the pool. Would he wait another day? A week? A month?

What did men like Lucius Malfoy want from her anyway?

Hermione didn't want to think to long along that line, but she knew one thing: If he wanted a phone call, he wouldn't be getting in the near future.

Instead, Hermione reached for her glass filled with water, and held it up. Smiling, she nodded her head to salute with her glass.

Mr Malfoy's smirk grew, and responding to her cheers, he raised his own glass then tipped it back to finished the remainder of his wine.

Hermione didn't actually see whether any drop escaped his mouth, but his thumb moved to the corner of his lip anyway. He wiped the wine and brought his thumb to his mouth.

Hermione watched transfixed as he licked it.

When she finally blinked, Mr Malfoy was reaching for his wine glass and bottle, and he preparing to retire inside.

Another blink and the balcony next door was empty. Hermione was left, mouth agape and her knickers wet.


End file.
